Hidden Desire
by tisshuuame
Summary: After finishing a hard day of work, Naruto goes out drinking, but why for the love of God did he end up in bed with his boss? NaruSasu Yaoi - This has plot!
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

**A/n - This is a sorry-fic to all the peeps who have been waiting so patiently for The Bet to conclude! I've been reading a lot of Yaoi manga lately, hence the overly romantic title of this and the plot sort of follows how a traditional yaoi would go as well...Sasuke is very _Tsundere _(look it up) because he's cute like that and the entire fic is set in Japan, just to avoid some confusion later on...**

**Also, there is _explicit sexual content _in this and if anyone has a problem with boys love please do _not _read this! **

* * *

**  
**

_**Chapter One – The Morning's Consequences**_

"So, how do we do this?"

Naruto knew this was a new thing for him and he wasn't ashamed at all to admit it. Perhaps if he'd been sober, then yes, but in this case…

"Oh, you want me to show you how to dance?" Whispered the other man, leaning in closer as he pressed Naruto back into the wall.

"Yes, please," the blond murmured in return as his lips met with the other mans, and their tongues tangled together sensuously.

This was something Naruto never really did actually. Go out drinking all hours, randomly decide to act on his 'homo' vibes – hit a gay club then stumble on drunk to some random guy's house for what he hoped would be some pretty fantastic sex!

Not just any random guy, he corrected absently as the brunet began unbuttoning his shirt; try absolutely fucking hot random guy that was now encircling one of his nipples with a deliciously wet, warm tongue.

"Oh, fuck…."

The other man breathed out a ragged laugh against his chest making him shiver with pleasure as the cool air hit sensitive skin. "We're getting to that soon enough."

Moments later and not remembering how he'd gotten there, Naruto was lying down on the biggest bed he'd ever laid on in his life, with his beautiful male partner sitting, as equally naked as he was, in his lap.

"You put it in here," directed the brunet with a whisper as he grabbed one of Naruto's hands and slowly guided two of the blond's fingers up and pushed them steadily into his own body. Naruto heard the words but didn't bother to correct the man at all. He did have some idea how to do this, but he could feel himself getting harder just hearing the brunet erotically instructing him.

The man threw back his head and moaned in near ecstasy as Naruto begun moving his fingers inside of him, already questing out the spot that would make his partner scream with raw pleasure.

"More," the brunet managed to choke out as the blond hastily smeared lubricant over his own erection and the other man began guiding him in.

There was nothing but heat, the room spinning slightly around him and all Naruto could see was the perfect body sitting on top of him, slamming down repeatedly and rocking on his throbbing cock.

"Hey," he gasped between thrusts, "What's your name? I want to shout your name."

"It's," the brunet slammed himself down harder, "Sa–Sasuke!"

"God you feel so good, Sasuke, can't believe I've been doing women all these years!" Naruto groaned as he reached up with a growl and flipped their positions – Sasuke now lying on his back as Naruto pounded into him relentlessly.

"I told you," panted Sasuke as he gripped at Naruto's shoulders tightly, "that I'd…teach you to dance!"

Then, moments later, "Aah! Na – ruto!!"

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of the air-conditioning oddly enough.

Albeit a quiet noise, the blond was just thankful there was nothing louder as his head was already threatening to split in two.

_Water, I need water! _He thought wretchedly as he moved his arm up to rub at his aching eyes.

Upon moving, he became acutely aware of the other body nestled warmly against him, the other person shifting slightly and moaning in their sleep. As he pulled the body in closer still, the blond smiled despite his worsening headache. Last night had been fantastic and God, was he grateful most of it had stuck its way into his memory! The beautiful brunet – no the beautiful Sasuke! Rocking on top of him frantically, the hot touches, the gasps of shared pleasure, the intense kisses…

No matter what, he was definitely going to see this man again!

Cracking open one eye slowly to take in the appearance of the other man, Naruto could already feel himself getting excited for him once more. The club had been dark – crowded, it'd be nice to take in the brunet's features before the other properly awakened.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he felt his heartbeat speed up. His eyes weren't properly connecting the dots but somehow his brain already knew that he'd made a deathly mistake.

Lying, curled against him with a hand resting against his chest, his usual perfectly in place black hair mussed and dusting at the blond's cheeks was none other than Mister Uchiha.

Not just any Uchiha, but_ the Uchiha! _ CEO of an incredibly powerful and world renowned company, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the youngest billionaires this turn of the century and not to mention…!

Naruto's boss.

_Soon to be ex-boss,_ thought Naruto in his growing sense of panic. _No! I'm soon to be EX-employee!!_

Said Uchiha, as if feeling Naruto's sudden distress, moaned again softly, his brow crinkling, then falling smooth again as sleep carried the young man off once more.

Naruto wanted to kiss him. Fuck, why did the man have to be so edible-looking?

_**NOO!!!**_

Wrong sort of thinking! Wrong sort of thinking!! His headache already long forgotten, he had to get out of here! And fast! Somehow, if he just got out before Uchiha woke up then maybe he'd escape with his job in tact! It wasn't like they'd ever met, Naruto just being a lowly salaryman working in one of the corporation's lower offices would never have the chance to even glimpse the high-flying business man in the flesh. Hell! He only knew the guy's face so well from the massive billboard right outside the corporation's headquarters. With the rising sun behind him to the left, his business suit impeccable and wearing a smile that could stop babies crying instantly stood Sasuke Uchiha, promising the world a new, better future to the world's marketing.

Of course, Mister Uchiha was in the news enough for Naruto to at least see the man step into bullet-proof windowed cars and the same sort of like but seeing the billboard every morning – it never failed to make him smile…

Remaining still against the Uchiha, Naruto hurriedly began locating his clothes strewn about the apartment's floor, and without further ado began edging slowly out of the brunet's warm embrace.

Who knew the billionaire liked cuddling after crazy one-night stands….

Mister Uchiha didn't seem to mind being moved at all, chances are he was just as trashed as Naruto was last night…the man probably didn't even have a clue that Naruto worked for him.

Gathering his clothes quietly as the morning light began filtering through the thick, fabric blinds, Naruto looked back on the sleeping man once more before turning to leave.

After all, he had to get to work on time as usual this morning!

* * *

"Naruto, could you come here for a sec?"

It was Sakura, his team leader calling him, her face painted with a welcoming smile as Naruto looked up from the report he had just been finishing in time for the morning's scheduled office meeting.

"Yeah, sure," he replied cheerily, already rising from his chair and following her into an unoccupied hallway round the corner from his desk space.

As soon as the door shut behind them Sakura turned on him, her small hands gripping his upper arms tightly, her face suddenly strained and anxious.

"The boss has requested to see you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as her nails dug further into his arms through his shirt.

"What, Yamato? Is this about the report, 'cause I was just about finished it – "

"No!" She cut him off quickly, her voice slightly panicked as she quickly looked both ways down the hallway to make sure they were still alone. "_The boss! _Mister Uchiha!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto all but yelled as Sakura shushed him just as loudly.

"Why?" he continued quietly, "Why me!?"

"I don't know, Naruto! They just told me later this morning that you were to be escorted up to see Mister Uchiha directly! They didn't tell me why! Something like this has never happened before!!"

"You mean never!?" Naruto demanded. "Surely, people get called up to see him all the time!!"

"No, never!" Sakura shook him slightly. "You think Sasuke Uchiha would ever have time for the little ants like us?" Her eyes narrowed suddenly as a thought seemed to take her. "What did you do?"

"I – I didn't do anything! I swear to God!" He whispered desperately.

_Besides pound his ass into the mattress for a good portion of the night!!_

"You better go now!" Sakura whispered just as frantically. "I only just got the message, but don't make him wait Naruto!"

* * *

"Mister Uchiha will see you now, go through," intoned one of the security guards standing directly outside Uchiha's private office, his face and voice both completely emotionless.

Nodding slightly, his heart beating uncomfortably fast, Naruto stepped through the door opened to him and found himself in a large, almost completely bare room. Its opposite side was completely windowed from floor to ceiling, displaying the city spread out below it – a large, mahogany desk also sat directly across from where he was standing, the large leather chair behind it thankfully vacant for the moment. A set of comfortable looking lounges lay to his far right, where what seemed to be a private bar resided against the wall next to them.

As he slowly walked further into the deathly still room it was from the private bar to the right that he first heard something that broke the silence.

A stopper from a bottle was pulled with a resounding pop – then the quiet chinking of a glass as liquid was slowly poured into it.

"Ah…Mister Uchiha?" Naruto inquired nervously as he peered through the dim lighting the windows were casting in on them. Obviously the room had adjustable blinds considering that it was still so dark at ten o'clock in the morning.

There was a thud from a bottle being placed back on a counter, then from out of the gloom, stepped the man that Naruto had held so passionately last night.

Sasuke Uchiha, twenty-five years young was a beautiful man if Naruto ever did see one. His suit was perfectly ironed, not one thread or button out of place, his hair impossibly straight, neatly combed upwards but the bangs still falling exquisitely around his face – so different to the night before and the hand holding a glass tumbler raised in front of himself slightly, was smooth and almost fragile looking, but still masculine, even down to his finely manicured nails.

Mister Uchiha's voice cut across the silence like a knife, his tone cold and calculating. "I'm sure you understand why you are here?"

Naruto gulped. No warm welcome, no timid smiles or even perhaps an embarrassed explanation?

Holy shit he was in for it…

"Ah…Yes, I'm sure I've got a fairly good idea why," he laughed lightly, but nervously, trying to make light of the situation, the atmosphere becoming thick with tension.

"Don't you dare make a mockery of me, Uzumaki," growled out Mister Uchiha, his fingers noticeably tightening on the glass tumbler as he suddenly turned to the blank wall that only held the door Naruto had come through and immediately as if the man had pressed a control somewhere a giant screen as large as the wall itself appeared and a tape began to play.

Naruto watched, stunned into complete silence as the video showed early that very same morning in what the blond could now accurately guess was the Uchiha's own private bedroom, where the two of them lay sleeping curled around eachother, one of Naruto's hands buried deep within the other man's beautiful hair. As he watched on with a growing feeling of dread, the tape showed him waking up first, then clearly his look of horror once he'd realized who he'd woken up entangled with.

The Naruto on the tape managed to thrash around for a few more minutes, the emotions clearly visible across his face, as he finally eased away from the sleeping Uchiha and frantically gathered his belongings. Naked.

Naruto blushed in spite of himself.

"Why – Why have you recor – "

With a flick of Mister Uchiha's wrist the screen was turned off, disappearing from view and with another flick the entire room became visibly lighter.

"You want to know why?" Demanded Mister Uchiha quietly, his tone becoming dangerous. "Every one of my private rooms has surveillance cameras – do you think, as high a status in the world as a person like me could feel assured of his own security without them?"

"R-Right, my mistake Sir," Naruto mumbled, immediately embarrassed. There was no way he could see himself getting out of this one. How could such a carefree night turn into the worst mistake of his young life!?

He was about to be fired…no, scratch that, perhaps the man would have him killed…

Mister Uchiha sat down at his desk with a frustrated sigh, as he placed the now empty tumbler down in front of him, his hands already reaching for the only visible item on the large desk which on closer inspection turned out to be a blank manila folder.

Flipping it open, he read from it quietly for a moment then looked up, directly into Naruto's startled eyes. "I have here a reliable source that you actually staked out my apartment and then proceeded to follow me into the same nightclub last night."

"What!?" Shouted Naruto suddenly, his nervousness completely gone as it gave over to complete outrage. "Why the hell would I do that? I was drinking – just having a good time! I didn't even know who you were till I woke up this morning!" He gestured to the wall far behind him. "You must've seen my reaction when I woke up beside you!"

"Easily explained," Mister Uchiha interrupted him, "You became panicked at not being able to leave the bed easily, as you had assumed I would not be the type of person to cling to a one-night stand."

"Well, I did actually think you wouldn't be the type to do that, but I – "

Mister Uchiha stood abruptly, the folder falling back to the desk with a resounding 'fwap'.

"You admit this was pre-meditated then? Did you plan to run to the press with this? That Sasuke Uchiha, 'business extraordinaire' (here he raised his fingers in the air sarcastically), takes other men to his bed? Or was it for the fame? The money? Were you planning to extort money from me, in order for me to buy your silence!?"

"Look, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, not caring that he'd used the bastard's first name. "I don't want any of those things from you – and I'm sure as hell am not going to run to the papers about it! I've never even slept with another man before you – honest to God, all I was looking for was a good time last night!" Suddenly losing all his steam, Naruto was left feeling exhausted and distressed at these turn of events. Sure the guy had a right to be suspicious taking into account his status in the business world, but if he was walking out of here with his white papers today then he was going to make sure his boss understood the truth!

And…he'd woken up this morning wanting something more…he'd wanted…

"I was drawn to you…" Naruto murmured out into the silence of the room, "You looked so untouchable, just sitting there at the bar, drinking all on your own and… ," He laughed quietly, "I'd already had a few to drink so I thought I'd try and approach you. And I managed to make an idiot of myself as usual, but you – you smiled – and I knew you were familiar but I couldn't even begin to place you from anywhere I'd ever seen you!"

Sasuke remained silent, his hands planted flat out in front of him on the desk, his eyes blank and serious.

"I just wanted a good night with you….and I got that…I got that and an even nicer morning…"

There was a tense silence for a few minutes more, before Sasuke sat heavily with a 'thunk', the window's lightening the room again, more and more of the sun's rays slowly filtering in.

"Fine, I understand," Sasuke said, as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "It seems my information was incorrect."

He closed the still open manila folder upon his desk before standing again and without looking at Naruto once, began walking towards the door. Naruto, suspicious in spite of himself, began to follow. Perhaps the man was going to go get his 'hired muscle' to come teach him a lesson. Seriously, did anyone ever yell at the Uchiha? Surely that would merit an instant beating!

But the Uchiha didn't walk out into the entrance way, but simply pulled one of the large double doors open and held it, waiting for Naruto to pass through.

Naruto knew somehow that he couldn't leave things like this! He hadn't wanted it to happen like this! Why did he have to go and fall in love with someone that he could never possibly be with!?

_Wait…Did I just admit that I'm in love…with him!?_

"Mister Uchiha…Sasuke," Naruto murmured just loud enough for the other man to hear, "I'm sorry if you feel that I've taken advantage of you, but please believe me, under different circumstances, I had hoped this would have ended better between us..."

The other man was silent for a few moments more, his expression annoyed, then, "Unfortunately, under these strange circumstances, Uzumaki, I can't really say it's been a – " He suddenly broke off mid-sentence his eyes going wide as Naruto realised with another shock that the other man had begun to blush.

"…Pleasure…" Uchiha finished off quietly, his cheeks now turning a distinctive shade of light pink, undoubtedly remembering the previous night's activities between them.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto questioned him quietly, his hand already beginning to reach for the other man.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke hissed, slapping Naruto's hand away from its path up towards his face.

"Regardless of this incident, you can keep your position here, Uzumaki. I expect you to continue to maintain the high standards we enforce here."

Naruto, immediately realising the moment had passed and that it seemed Sasuke was strictly 'back to business', he stepped away from the other man quickly and began walking out through the still open door.

"Thank-you very much for that, Sir," he said, genuinely relieved to still be employed.

"Please excuse me, there are matters I must attend to." Said his boss in farewell as the door was smartly snapped shut, right in his face.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: How Did This Happen?

**A/n – Wow! Seriously I am over the moon (: Thank-you everyone who has faved and put in alerts for this! So many hits in two days! My head is spinning!**

**Also, just a quick note – Sasuke and Naruto are both 25 in this so no pedo stuff. I also have a strange kink for men in suits…I'll probably write a fair few fics about business men…gah!**

**Please enjoy this next chapter too!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – How Did This Happen!?**

Naruto was finding it quite difficult to throw himself back into work. He was still finding it rather difficult almost three weeks after his last encounter with Sasuke (he couldn't even think of him as Mister Uchiha anymore) as he was once again day-dreaming about the man he had unexpectedly fallen in love with.

Who fell in love after one night of wild sex, that's what he'd like to know! He'd tried to deny it, tried to convince himself it was just the afterglow of touching and experiencing a male partner rather than a woman but it was slowly becoming more and more impossible to simply ignore it.

He was in love with Sasuke Uchiha and if there was anything to go by with the depth of his feelings, he had perhaps been feeling it for quite some time.

He always knew he had admired the man, had on occasion even thought the guy beautiful, but he had always just been an employee really. It wasn't like 'Mister Uchiha' ever went to mixers or mingled with the 'little ants' as Sakura so aptly phrased it. Naruto had always pictured Sasuke to be…well – nice! He had been that briefly but had that only been the man drunk? Was he really just some kind of bastard?

He wanted to know him.

He wanted to prove that his love wasn't just skin-deep! God, he couldn't even remember the conversation they had had that night at the bar, all he could remember was the brunet's carefree smile and the laughter in his eyes…

It was there and then that Naruto decided he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't just sit in his cardboard cubicle knowing that somewhere, far above, the other man was watching him – hating him. It almost felt unbearable knowing that the only reason Sasuke had let him keep his job was so that he'd know if the blond ran to the papers with his story…

Clicking open a new word document on the computer screen in front of him, Naruto began composing his resignation.

* * *

"Look, Naruto, you can't just hand this in to me and leave the same day, it's inconceivable," said Yamato, his supervising manager as he threw Naruto's resignation down in front of him. "You've got to at least give two weeks notice, and you haven't even stated a reason for your leaving."

Naruto stared at the letter for a small moment, then abruptly shoved it to the side and continued packing his belongings and documents into the cardboard boxes stacked neatly around his desk space. "I don't have to leave a reason. I found a better job and they want me to start immediately, there's simply nothing more to it!"

Yamato halted his movements with a firm hand upon his shoulder. "Did something happen…? Are you being bullied? Harassed? This just seems all a bit too abrupt – even for you," he spoke quietly, "I thought we had a good team here, you even seemed to be getting along better with Sai."

Naruto paused this time and turned to face Yamato fully. The man genuinely sounded confused and the blond knew for a fact that they'd had a good team here that worked well together. It made him sad to lie but as long as it was plausible there was no reason for Yamato to feel so bothered about his leaving.

"No, I know we had a good team here, I always enjoyed the work…but this new job has given me an offer I just couldn't refuse without feeling like a complete idiot." Wow, he really was a good liar. "And Sai still says I have a small penis, I'm leaving 'cause of that too!" He joked.

Yamato looked almost angry for a moment, not appreciating Naruto trying to make light of the situation. "That's – !" but before he could say more he was cut short by his mobile ringing out loudly.

"Ah! Excuse me a moment, Naruto."

He turned away from Naruto and answered the call as the blond in turn, turned back to duct-taping up his boxes.

"This is Yamato speaking….Ah, yes…Yes, I'll be able to do that…Understood I'll send him up immediately."

Naruto's hands froze over the last box. He knew what Yamato was speaking about.

"Ah, Naruto that was just Mister Uchiha's secretary. He has requested to see you immediately if you would – "

"No, I'm afraid I'm rather in a rush, I can't meet with him today," spoke Naruto hastily as he quickly finished taping up the last of his boxes and made to grab his suit coat and briefcase.

"But, Naruto! Mister Uchiha has asked for you personally! You can't just – !!"

"He's not my boss as of now!" Retorted the blond, his blood beginning to boil. _The bastard must have seen me packing! He probably thinks I'm off to sell my story somewhere!_ "I don't have to do anything that man wants anymore!" He finished loudly not caring if the entire office at large had fallen silent. He was already striding for the doors leading out into the floor's lifts.

"Naruto, wait!"

But he wasn't waiting, he was definitely leaving – and the sooner the better! If Sasuke tried to stop him he didn't know what he'd be able to do.

"It was nice working with you Yamato – please send my other belongings to my address," he said in way of farewell as the lift doors closed in Yamato's anxious face.

* * *

Naruto was feeling utterly and completely wretched.

It was night time and the television was on but the blond wasn't watching it. Instead he was scanning the next line of advertisements in the employment section of the daily paper and so far there was nothing remotely as near as good to what he had had working under Sasuke.

…Unless of course, he wanted to dig graves or work as a personal escort…

"Damn it!!" He shouted in frustration as his head thumped down onto the table and rested there, his eyes staring blankly into the smooth wooden surface.

In a few weeks the rest of his money would dry up and he was going to be in trouble if he couldn't get another job. There were some promising ones, but he'd have to work his way up again over time. He was already twenty-five years old, maybe it was time for a different pace – a new job might be able to throw him in a better direction!

But despite all that positive thinking, Naruto still felt troubled as his mind briefly turned to a phone call he had received only just two days before.

His team leader Sakura had called him. She'd mostly just expressed how sorry she was that he had left and that she'd hoped he would meet up with them from time to time for drinks, but she'd said something else as they were saying goodbye, as if she couldn't help but share one last tid-bit of office gossip.

"_Oh! Naruto, you probably haven't heard since it happened the day you left but the receptionist, Ino Yamanaka right, in the main entrance, told me that none other than Mister Uchiha himself had stepped out of one of the office' lifts looking all anxious and flustered!" _

Naruto hadn't known what to think. Where was she going with this…?

"_She said he was even alone! His bodyguards no where in sight and then he just stood there, looking out amongst all the people in the foyer his chest heaving like he'd run all the way down there!" _Sakura giggled before continuing, _"Then she said he turned suddenly and made his way over to her at the front desk and practically shouted at her – _"Did a blond man pass through here recently!?" _But she said that she hadn't seen anyone like that and without one more word he spun on his heel and got back into one of the lifts! How weird is that? He never comes down to the entrance – Ino said if he'd stayed a moment longer he would've been mobbed by the crowds down there! He must've been really desperate to find that guy, huh?" _

When Naruto had refused to see the brunet, he'd had no idea that the man would literally come chasing after him… Was it really just to keep Naruto from telling the media about their night together? He was sure that rumours about the Uchiha similar to this were always in the papers and magazines! Surely Sasuke would just deny all allegations and there would be no proof to Naruto's claim, so that would be the end of it!

Sighing heavily, Naruto reached for the cordless phone sitting on the table beside him. There was no point in mulling over what was in the past; he needed to focus on what was important and that at the moment was finding himself a suitable job.

Before he could even start dialling the number to the first job offer he'd circled, said phone began to ring in his hand, the caller's ID switched to private.

"Hello, Uzumaki residence," He answered.

"Hi, this is Moriya, Karen speaking – I was wondering if Uzumaki, Naruto would be available please?

"Uh, speaking!" Said Naruto nervously.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mister Uzumaki. I'm calling on behalf of Mister Uchiha Sasuke, Chief Executive Officer for Uchiha Productions and Operations Proprietary Limited, who would like to request a meeting with you at a relatively sooner than later date. He has expressed that some concerns involving yourself need to be re-evaluated and that your presence is of the utmost importance in finalising this matter."

_What? What the hell! _Thought Naruto, the hand holding the phone shaking with his barely concealed frustration. Why the hell was the Uchiha chasing after him so much!? And yet, be too damn busy to even pick up the damn phone himself and call directly!

Naruto coughed, trying to regather his normal tone of voice, "Uh, I'm sorry, but I really don't think I can meet with Mister Uchiha any time soon, I – I've just started a new job and I really don't have any time spare right now."

"With all due respect, Sir," Interrupted Karen (who Naruto assumed was the bastard's personal secretary), "It is highly unwise to reject a request such as this. As you should know, Mister Uchiha is an extremely busy man and to – "

Naruto had had enough of this. Was it so fucking unheard of for the man to be refused!?

"I understand _perfectly_ that he is a very busy man!" Naruto shouted into the receiver, his temper quickly rising, "But if he wants to talk to me so damn much he can call me _**himself!**_" And without another word, he hit the end call button.

His chest rising and falling harshly, in spite of himself being so agitated he still felt bad for shouting at the poor girl. He stood from the floor where he was sitting and stumbled into the kitchen, intent on getting a much needed glass of water.

Maybe he should write a letter or something and sign it, stating that he'd never release information about their time together to anyone, then the stubborn Uchiha might be satisfied!

Then a thought occurred to him. If this never happened to the Uchiha – if he never had to worry about his one night stands ratting him out before now, why the hell had the man been in that nightclub that night?

"_boop boop… boop boop… boop boop..."_

Naruto jumped, his feet nearly leaving the ground he was so startled as his phone continued to ring ominously. He went back out into the living room and picked it up.

A private caller…

Somehow, he just knew…that this wasn't Sakura ringing to ask him out for drinks, not his mate Kiba calling about some girl that had broken his heart – not his next door neighbour telling him his television was too loud again – no.

This time it was Sasuke.

And he couldn't bring himself to answer it.

"Leave me alone already…I'm trying to _forget _you…"

The blond stared at the phone for a few moments more, his expression sad as, with a couple more rings the message bank took the call for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's New Job

**A/n – The climax!! Hope you guys like the ending! There will be extras…because I really liked where these guys were heading…**

**Also, who hasn't seen the movie Sherlock Holmes yet? Is it just me or was there a monstrous amount of sexual tension between Robert Downey Jr's character Holmes and the Doctor Watson (Jude Law)? I swear…I had to raise my eyebrows a few times…it wasn't hard to picture them in that kind of relationship at all!! **

**Please note – There is explicit sexual content in this chapter especially. Be mature about it, because believe it or not men in real life actually do sleep with other men - lol!**

**Any how, thank-you everyone for all the alerts, faves and my beautiful reviewers! **

**Please enjoy the last chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Naruto's New Job  
**

"Un-fucking-believable…"

Naruto was so mad his hands threatened to rip the letter he was currently holding, clean in two.

It was just three days after he'd received the phone call from Sasuke's secretary and there had been no other attempted messages or calls from the man so Naruto had assumed that maybe he'd finally given up and gotten over it.

Until now.

He'd woken up just like any other day; his head still clouded with sleep and had stumbled down the hallway outside his apartment to get the morning's mail. It was the end of the week, so he knew that his final pay cheque from Uchiha Productions should be arriving, which was lucky because he still hadn't found new employment and the fridge was starting to look a little _too_ empty for his liking.

Instead he was left dumbfounded holding a pay cheque for a measly one hundred and twenty bucks!! He made that in a single day!! Why the hell had his last pay been docked so severely!?

Wait! That wasn't the main problem here!! _Why had it been docked in the first place!?_

"Right," Naruto breathed as he quickly headed towards his bathroom to shower.

This was the last straw, the Uchiha was definitely out to get him and if the damn bastard wanted a confrontation between them so bad then who was Naruto not to oblige him?

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't let you in to see him unless you have made an appointment prior to now. If you would just – "

"No, I will not wait! Ring him and tell him I'm here!" Naruto shouted, not caring how many people were now staring at him. He was kind of making a scene but he didn't care! It wasn't that crowded today anyway and he'd come all the way down here from his apartment which had taken him about an hour – in his suit and everything only to be turned away!? He would have guessed as much but as it stood he was not leaving until he found out what happened to the rest of his pay _and _exactly what the hell Sasuke wanted with him!

"I'm sorry about this, Sir, but I'll have to ask you to leave immediately or I will have to have you remo– !"

Naruto didn't even have to interrupt the girl this time which he vaguely remembered as being named Ino as the receptionist's desk phone suddenly started to ring, and excusing herself she gingerly picked up the receiver.

"Hello this is reception, How may I help you today…Oh! Sir, I wasn't – …Ah! Yes, he's still here…Yes, I'll direct him up to see you straight away…Yes, please excuse me."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, easily guessing who had been the caller…And that meant that he had probably been watching for the blond's arrival.

"Ah, I just received a call and coincidentally Mister Uchiha has had a cancellation in his schedule today and can see you now if you would like to go on through…" Ino informed him, her face slightly dazed looking and just a little bit bewildered.

"Thank-you," Naruto replied shortly, and making sure to glare at every single security camera he came across headed up to meet with Sasuke.

* * *

"Mister Uchiha will see you now, please go on through," said a security guard outside the huge double wooden doors leading into Sasuke's office. Naruto wondered how boring it must be to stand there all day and only ever say the same thing….Now that was a crappy job!

Not even bothering to knock, his anger and irritation bubbling fresh to the surface now that the source of all his problems of late was so near, Naruto threw open one of the doors and immediately caught sight of the other man, standing with his back to the blond looking serenely out over the city below him.

His heart skipped a beat and begun to thud madly in his chest. He'd forgotten this type of feeling…how quickly it came back when the beautiful man was in his presence again.

Sasuke turned towards him, his eyes serious as Naruto made sure that the man's desk still separated them as they both stood silent and regarded eachother.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," the Uchiha murmured, his hands still resting in his pockets.

Naruto was instantly infuriated. An assumption that perhaps there had been an 'innocent' slip up with his pay immediately proven false.

"You bastard! What the hell do you want from me!? Why did you dock my pay!? Not good enough that you ran me out of my job but you've also got to add insult to injury as well, huh!?"

"I only did that to get you down here to see me," Sasuke murmured quietly, his tone still calm, "since it became quite obvious you weren't going to answer my calls."

Naruto snorted. "You sound like some kind of jilted lover, but you know what? You can keep your dirty money; I don't even know what I hoped to gain by coming down here."

Just a chance to see him? A chance for…something else? Was he still hopelessly holding onto the fact that he might be able to have something with this beautiful, cold man standing in front of him?

Without acknowledging the Uchiha further, Naruto turned abruptly and began heading back towards the door.

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto faltered, his emotions warring, but after a second of decision he only began walking faster.

How dare the bastard call his name! As if they were something to eachother – as if they were –

"I was the one who followed you to that nightclub!"

Naruto froze completely, his heart beating so fast he thought he might choke.

"…What…did you say?"

He turned with wide eyes, his palms sweating as the others man's revelation sunk in.

There Sasuke stood, not Mister Uchiha, but just a man – twenty-five years young, his suit impeccable and his hair styled to perfection, his beautiful white skin slightly flushed with embarrassment and his eyes lost and uncertain, gazing straight into Naruto's.

"You…You shop at Tadashi's Grocer's right? On the corner?" Sasuke asked quietly, as he averted his eyes from Naruto nervously.

"I shop there too, and one day…one day you were there as well and I heard you talking on your mobile to someone about going to a club and I thought – I'd go and… meet you there," he finished, voice strained, his eyes still staring at his feet.

"But…Why!?" Naruto was completely dumbfounded. What the hell was going on!? Where had the bastard he'd come to yell at gone? Who was this shy, nervous creature now in front of him?

"When you stumbled away from your friends and left to go to that gay nightclub – I thought it was my chance!" Sasuke sounded bewildered, "It was almost inconceivable finding out you preferred men and I couldn't help myself, I'd wanted a chance to know you so much…"

"But! …What the…!!" Naruto spluttered, "We've never met before, we hadn't even spoken damn it, until that night! Why would you seek out someone like me!?"

"We have met, you just don't remember." Naruto moved to interrupt him again, but Sasuke barrelled on quickly. "It was a week after you first came here. I was standing in one of the lifts with a bodyguard and a huge stack of files in my arms hiding my face…Sometimes to get to the lower departments I have to use the employee lifts – and you got in from one of the upper floors and – "

"I started talking to you!" Naruto suddenly did remember, albeit from a very obscure nearly forgotten part of his mind. That day he had been collecting some paperwork for Yamato from one of the upper offices. He'd gotten into the lift and had been met with a very strange sight indeed! A man that Naruto could only assume was a bodyguard was standing in the corner of the lift, almost double the blond's own height and next to said bodyguard was another shorter man, wearing a round bowler hat from what Naruto could make out as the man had an enormous stack of files in his arms, completely hiding his face from view.

Now that wasn't right thought Naruto, why didn't the big guy help the little guy out! He was obviously struggling to see anything holding all those files and it was easy to see that they were travelling together.

It had been slightly awkward, but Naruto being Naruto he had decided to strike up a conversation.

"_So, nice weather we're having…" _

_The other man didn't answer._

"_But, not that you can tell from in here, right? _

_Still no answer._

_I mean, I'm new here you see and where I used to work we didn't even have air-conditioning! It was so hot we'd practically never get any work done!" He laughed._

"_So, what about you? Have you worked here long?"_

_From the lack of response so far, Naruto hadn't actually expected an answer; he knew his stop was coming up shortly and it was so early in the morning, no one would be even getting in to the lifts yet to stop them._

"_Ah, I've been here a while," came a voice from behind the stack of files._

_The blond had jumped at the surprisingly deep voice – even the man who looked like a bodyguard glanced down at the smaller man, his eyebrows raised in question._

"_Do you like it here?" Continued the man, as he shuffled the files momentarily, Naruto now able to catch a glimpse of two dark coloured eyes peering steadily over the files. _

"_I do actually, there's a lot of nice people working here, and it's easy to get things done! Not to mention the awesome pay," he grinned, "and there's something kind of cool about telling people that you work for Sasuke Uchiha, you know?" _

_Instantly the other man's eyes grew hard before disappearing behind the files again. "What, because he's rich and famous?"_

_Naruto laughed, "No, not because of that! He just looks like he'd be a really nice guy to…get to know – it's good to have a nice boss." The blond was lost in thought for a moment as he scratched idly at the back of his head. "I imagine he'd have a really great smile." _

_The man behind the files had stilled like he'd been frozen, so much so that Naruto thought perhaps the man's arms were becoming sore. _

"_Hey, do want help with those? They look kinda heavy."_

"Ding!"_ The lift doors smoothly opened and Naruto found that he'd reached his floor. _

"_Oh, sorry, this is my floor – but hey! Come have drinks with me sometime! It was nice talking!" _

_And without another word, Naruto had waved to the man who had once again moved the files to peer over them at him and headed towards his team's department. _

"That – That was you!?"

Sasuke merely nodded, his eyes still not meeting Naruto's.

Now that he looked back on it, Naruto realised he probably should have guessed he was talking to someone who was particularly _very _far up the ladder in the company, especially since the man had had a huge bodyguard with him at the time!

"I get bored easily with people, they just want to know me for my money or my name but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of you…I'd see you sometimes on the security cameras and you were always…so happy and really enjoyed your work – I couldn't help but admire you for that." Sasuke continued, his eyes finally lifting to meet with the blonds. "It was like – you were the first actual 'real' person I'd ever met! Not someone falling all over themselves to please me."

"So," Naruto cut in, "That night at the club…"

Sasuke smiled and looked off to the side, "I was awake that morning, you know? But I knew you hadn't known who I was beforehand so I was worried about how you would take it…"

The brunet walked forward slowly, one of his hands coming to rest lightly on the wooden desk between them. "And then there was the fact that I didn't actually know you well enough to be sure that you wouldn't go to the press about our…time together, so I…decided to confront you about it instead – and wait to see your reaction."

"So it was all just a test or something?" Naruto asked, his face incredulous.

Sasuke stiffened, immediately on the offensive. "Look, I don't usually do this kind of thing! I'm usually calmer than this – more reserved!"

Naruto realised the man was babbling.

"But I've…never felt like this before…I didn't know how to react to it!" Sasuke walked back to the windows, facing out towards the city, "I've never had to chase anyone in my entire life – can you even imagine how crazy I've been feeli – !?"

But before the man could even say another word, Naruto had already moved around the desk separating them and within seconds had pressed his lips to the brunet's, the smaller man's hands immediately grasping tightly into the blond's suit jacket, moaning in abandon.

Naruto buried his hands deep into Sasuke's beautiful hair before slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth; his head tilting slightly as the brunet eagerly met the blond's tongue with his own, ragged gasps and moans escaping between them.

"Does this mean I passed?" Naruto breathed quietly, his mouth barely an inch away from the brunet's own moistened lips.

"Wh…What?" Sasuke answered shakily.

"Your test," Naruto continued in a whisper as with a quiet 'thump' he pushed Sasuke back to rest against the glass. "I guess…because you told me all those things, that I passed with flying colours…"

The blond slowly unbuttoned Sasuke's suit jacket and pushed it from his shoulders, letting the expensive fabric pool on the floor as he slowly trailed lingering kisses down the brunet's exposed throat. Sasuke's breaths now coming in light pants, his hands slipped smoothly down Naruto's chest, then slid around the man's hips under his jacket as he hastily pulled the white undershirt from where it was tucked under the blond's belt, desperately seeking the heat of Naruto's bare skin against his palms.

"No more talking, Naruto," Sasuke finally breathed in answer as his hands slid from the feel of Naruto's smooth skin to the fabric of his pants and then to the man's ass as he dragged the blond forward roughly, their awakening erections grinding hard against eachother.

"Oh, demanding…" groaned Naruto quietly as he bit down lightly into the brunet's newly exposed shoulder. "I like that about you, Sasuke…In control – filled with so much of that _burning_ passion…"

Sasuke moaned pleadingly as Naruto moved up to whisper in the other man's ear, his breath hot and teasing. "That fire in your eyes that only I'm able to see…"

The brunet ground Naruto against him again as he moved to recapture the blond's lips, their moans filling the air as their movements became more hurried, the desire to be close to eachother – to be one together becoming almost unbearable.

Naruto fumbled hastily with the brunet's belt as Sasuke all but tore the clothes from the blond's upper body before his head fell back against the glass with a 'thunk!', Naruto's hand now slipping beneath his pants and already beginning to stroke.

"Ahh! Na…Naruto…!"

Sasuke stopped trying to undress the blond as the pleasure completely overloaded his senses. "Mm…more…" He gasped, his hands now clutching tight around Naruto's neck, his mouth sucking greedily at one of the man's sensitive ear-lobes…

Naruto moaned in response as his hand pumped Sasuke's erection slowly, his fingers squeezing at the tip before sliding all the way back down to the base, pulling another wanton, but louder moan from the brunet's lips.

Naruto's hand continued to pleasure Sasuke's cock as his other hand slowly slid around the man's body and downwards, his fingers easily locating what he was searching for.

Sasuke gasped at the intimate caress just as Naruto rubbed at his opening for a moment, before slowly pushing a finger in.

"Shouldn't we – ahh! Nnn…m…move to the couch…at least?!"

Not answering just yet, Naruto bent slightly to suck in one of the man's small, pink nipples with his mouth as the brunet cried out erotically, the blond eagerly pushing another finger into him and then beginning to plunge them near violently into Sasuke's beautiful body.

"I can't wait that long…" Naruto breathed as he nipped at Sasuke's newly abused nipple that now stood firm and hard from the man's chest. "I want to be inside you so much, Sasuke…"

Sasuke groaned with every thrust of Naruto's fingers inside of him as he jerkily kicked off his shoes and removed his pants fully from his legs – Naruto in turn understanding, immediately grabbed the brunet's thighs before wrapping the man's legs firmly around his own hips. His fingers slipped out of Sasuke quickly, the other man quivering and moaning in his arms, as he reached back with one hand, grinning, and hastily pulled off the brunet's socks.

"Stop…teasing…" Sasuke gasped as he moved one of his hands rapidly in the air, the light streaming in through the windows nearly disappearing altogether as the entire office dimmed rather dramatically.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed against the other man's neck as the sound of a zipper being pulled down met the brunet's ears, his entire body quivering in anticipation.

"Do you know how crazy you nearly drove me? Thinking that you hated me – that you had regretted our night together?" Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance his other hand moving to firmly hold the man's hips steady.

I think I….loved you from the moment I met you."

Moving forward with one powerful thrust, Naruto pushed deep into Sasuke's heat, the other man crying out in absolute pleasure, his fingers gripping tightly into the blond's back as his legs squeezed in time with Naruto's thrusts.

It was so much better being sober that Naruto knew he could easily become addicted. The other man's taste, his smell, the tears at the corners of his eyes and his near screams of pleasure…he could only thrust in deeper; bite at Sasuke's neck harder and ride out the waves of his own release with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Sa! Sas…ke!"

* * *

"…So, where do you want to go from here?"

They were still in Sasuke's office, the sunlight still heavily blocked from the room by the window's blinds and the two lovers, both completely spent had moved to the lounges on the far side of the room. Naruto lay on his back with Sasuke nestled warmly against him; their legs tangling as they lazily trailed lips and soft touches over eachother's bodies.

At Naruto's quiet inquiry, the brunet stopped running his hand up the other man's chest and lifted himself slightly to look the other in the eyes.

"I want…to see if this can work out."

Naruto shrewdly noted Sasuke was once again in 'business mode', despite the light blush covering his cheeks that gave away his true emotions. "I want to get to know you – as long as that's what you want, too."

"Of course," Naruto smiled as he pulled the brunet's head forward for another kiss. "You think I could possibly leave you now after all you've done to persuade me to stay?"

"Well," Sasuke muttered as he buried his face in Naruto's neck, "I – I'm kind of new to this…I probably went about doing it the wrong way in the first place, but…"

"Hey? You don't think this is new for me, too?" Naruto whispered soothingly, his hand idly brushing at Sasuke's hair.

They were silent for a few moments more before a thought suddenly occurred to Naruto.

He smiled, "Hey, so! There may be better timing for this kind of thing, but do you think I could get my old job back…?"

Sasuke hummed loudly into the blond's neck as he pretended to think over the man's words.

"Nothing fancy, just because we're dating now," Naruto continued, rubbing at his unruly hair. "My old position would be just fine!"

"Oh no," murmured Sasuke, sounding amused, "you've got one of the most important jobs in the company now," his voice ringing with finality, as he trailed kisses lightly up Naruto's neck.

"Wha – what's that!? Seriously I'd be happy just with my old one!" The blond spluttered, immediately fearful Sasuke was going to give him some high profile, high maintenance, managing job.

"It's – loving me," Sasuke whispered as he leaned in to give the blond a chaste kiss, his arms moving to tighten around the blond's neck.

Naruto looked surprised for a few moments, his ears distinctly turning a darker shade of pink as Sasuke's words finally sunk in and a large, happy grin spread across his face.

"I hope it pays well," He whispered in return, still grinning, as he moved to deepen the kiss.

Naruto suddenly pulled back, breaking the heated kiss that Sasuke threatened to get lost in. "Hey, wait! You said _one of the most important jobs in the company! _What are the others that are just as important as that then!?"

Sasuke thought for a few moments, his smile devious.

"Well…There's the girl that brings me my coffee in the morning – she's pretty important, and then my assistant Kakashi brings me some of those donuts I like round lunchtime – that's important too, and then there's – !!"

But the brunet never finished listing what else was important to him before the blond had heard enough and, with a low growl had easily flipped the smaller man under him, his lips on Sasuke's, hard and demanding.

"…Sasuke, stop making me jealous," Naruto pouted as the brunet panted for breath beneath him, the man's hair splayed all around his beautiful face and his quiet pants, hot against the blond's skin, causing the man's desire to come flooding back almost uncontrollably.

"No, your job is different to that – much better, I think." Sasuke hummed in mock seriousness, his breath catching as Naruto's warm hand slipped down his naked chest and further.

"There's definitely some great benefits…"

"Is that right?" Naruto breathed as his hand reached its destination between Sasuke's legs, causing the brunet to moan longingly.

"You'll have to show me…"

_**- The End -**_


	4. Extra One: What Am I Doing?

**A/n – Thanks everyone again for all your faves and alerts, I'm so happy (: And of course, my lovely reviewers – you never fail to make my morning! **

**Here is the first out of two extras I have planned – this one from Sasuke's point of view. **

**I'm actually going away for a month! So the next update will be in April! I'm seriously sorry – I won't have internet access, so this extra is EXTRA long, so I hope it makes up for it even just a little! D:**

**Please note – There is once again sexual content in this chapter, please be mature about it. You shouldn't be reading if you're not (: **

**I hope you'll enjoy seeing the story through Sasuke's eyes anyhow!**

* * *

**Extra One – What the Hell Was I Thinking? (Sasuke's POV)**

Sasuke Uchiha held on to the glass tumbler in his hand just that little bit tighter as he suddenly noticed the unruly looking blond come stumbling off the dance-floor.

He had been trying to reason with himself all night as to why he had followed the other man here – to a not so conspicuous gay nightclub at that, and all he found himself hoping for was that he wouldn't be recognised in such a place…and of course, the attentions of one blond in particular – Uzumaki, Naruto.

Sasuke watched, nervous in spite of himself as the blond steadily made his way through the clusters of people around the dance-floor and headed straight towards the club's bar, the man's hands already searching out his wallet.

Taking another swig of his drink, the whiskey slowly warming a path down to his stomach, the brunet idly wondered if he was going the wrong way about this whole situation.

The blond – Naruto, was actually an employee of his, but it wasn't like they had actually spoken much to each other as Sasuke was the owner and chief executive officer of a particularly large company – world renowned in fact and as it were the brunet was always a rather busy person and found it utterly impossible (and perhaps mostly a waste of time) to socialise with people.

He glanced over at the blond again who had finally made it through the queues for service and began loudly ordering another rum with coke. It would be the blond's fourteenth drink tonight, and considering the amount of hard liquor the man had been ordering, Sasuke reasoned the blond was now completely and incredibly drunk. How the hell was he even _standing_?

He pushed the tumbler away from him as he rested his elbows lightly against the polished surface of the bar's counter, his hair swaying in front of his eyes.

What the hell had he been thinking? He didn't even know Uzumaki – had talked to the man on _one _occasion and that time the blond hadn't even known who he was! Well, taking into consideration his face had been hidden by an overly exaggerated stack of files, but ever since their chance encounter, Sasuke had found his mind unwillingly wandering back to the exuberant man.

Uzumaki seemed to embody happiness; even though at work, it always looked like the man had so much fun and unsurprisingly it wasn't just Sasuke who felt drawn to him, judging on how popular the man was in his own sector of the company.

Sasuke's assistant, Kakashi had reported just four months prior that sector three – four seven, which maintained and handled a small percentage of the company's business partnerships and affairs had risen in work productivity by almost eighteen percent since Uzumaki, Naruto had joined the company. The grey headed man had even gone on to add that the blond would be perfect for establishing business relationships overseas and should be taken into consideration as a future company representative – something the man had never said before about any fledgling employee.

What kind of man was Naruto Uzumaki exactly? Was he hungry for monetary gain? Perhaps a thirst for higher status or more power in the world?

…Would he possibly be disgusted by Sasuke's advances?

Lingering on that last thought, somehow, Sasuke didn't really think so, especially since he had followed the man to a _gay _nightclub afterall…not to mention the blond's overly enthusiastic dancing on said nightclub's dancefloor…

But then…If the blond did desire such things – his outward appearances and personality nothing more than just an act, would he take advantage of Sasuke's momentary lack of weakness?

He wanted to know Naruto, like the people that worked close to the man did. He wanted to know if all that happiness was genuine and not something rehearsed – he wanted that ridiculous smile directed at him, wanted those beautiful blue eyes to only see him.

His warm hands to touch no one else…

Lifting his head upwards again, the brunet resolutely finished the rest of his drink and stood to leave.

This…had been a mistake. He didn't even understand how he'd hoped to meet the blond here anyway…he was never much of a dancer – and there was no way in hell he was about to get out there in between all those gyrating bodies just to attempt to grab the blond's attention.

But as he turned, he suddenly realised that he in no way, needed to attempt capturing the blond's attention at all.

Naruto stood not nearly three paces away from him, as he leaned his forearms against the bar counter, one of his hands lightly caressing the newly bought drink that was resting there. The man's other hand cradled his chin as he silently watched Sasuke with an almost lazy interest.

Their eyes met and Sasuke felt his heart speed up a few beats as the blond lifted himself off the counter and slowly moved to stand next to him.

"Forgive me," the blond murmured as his eyes slipped from Sasuke's to slowly wander over his face, "you just look so familiar, but you seemed deep in thought, so I was waiting till you looked up."

_The man is drunk!? He's had fourteen drinks! How can he still speak so coherently!? _Sasuke thought rapidly as he inadvertently began planning his escape.

"Hey, hey, don't look so upset," Naruto murmured as one of his hands moved to lightly touch the Uchiha's cheek, "I'm truly sorry if I'm bothering you, but…"

The blond trailed off uselessly as his eyes once more moved to gaze into the brunets. Sasuke watched as the man's eyes widened, his warm hand now smoothing up and into his hair. He'd never been touched so intimately before in his life, a shiver running right through his body as his heart beat sped up again at Naruto's next words.

"Have…Have we met before somewhere?"

Panicking slightly, Sasuke reached up and removed the blond's hand from his hair as he hastily fought down the flush that was rising in his cheeks.

"No, I don't believe we have," He smiled slightly, thanking all that was holy that his voice had still managed to come out normally, "I…I have been told I look a lot like Uchiha, Sasuke though…perhaps I reminded you of him?"

"Yeah actually, you do look a lot like him!" Naruto grinned, causing Sasuke to catch his breath as the blond threw back his head and took a long swig of his drink. "Not that I've actually ever met him before," he continued, somewhat sheepishly, "but if I didn't know any better, I would say you'd be an excellent double!"

The blond began laughing as he swayed lightly on his feet, his arms already moving to rest against the bar counter once more.

"I work for Sasuke Uchiha, you know?" Naruto continued as Sasuke idly noted that he wouldn't have to do much talking in order to learn more about the blond…

"Oh? Do you work as an executive or something?" Now the brunet was curious. He would ask a few questions…just to be sure of the blond's real character.

Would he be the type of person to lie about his job position and talk himself up?

"No, nothing like that, I've just got an office job in one of the lower sections of the company." Sasuke was surprised for a moment as Naruto continued still swaying slightly, "It pays alright and its serious stuff – but I work with some really excellent people, it's a great environment!"

Sasuke smiled, feeling encouraged instantly. The man was honest and that was always a positive thing to appreciate in people.

He would try a more direct question.

"What about your boss then? How's it like working for the elusive Mister Uchiha? I've heard he's quite the bastard to his own employees…" Sasuke waved over the bartender and ordered himself an iced water as he carefully watched the blond for his answer. The man began humming loudly, as if just bursting to reply as he took another long swig of his drink.

Sasuke of course, had heard nothing of the sort said about him, in or outside the offices. In all modesty, he had always considered himself a pretty reasonable man, and a satisfactory employer at that!

"Hah! Uchiha – What can I _not_ say about him!?" Naruto huffed into his glass as he took another drink.

Suddenly, something in Sasuke's chest felt cold. The sarcasm in Naruto's voice had not been lost on him…Was it possible that the only thing the blond didn't like about working for Uchiha Productions – was the Uchiha himself!?

"No, I'm kidding actually, from what I've known, he's a pretty good boss!" Naruto laughed as he roughly thumped his glass back down onto the bar counter. It was now becoming obvious that the man had definitely had had enough to drink and frankly, Sasuke wanted to kill the guy for pulling a trick like that on him – why did the fool have to pretend to hate him first!? He supposed to anyone else it would've been funny, possibly something to relate to…but it's never _not _awkward to hear yourself spoken about with dislike…

He gulped at his water furiously; suddenly realising his throat had gone dry. He was all too acutely aware of the warmth of the other man beside him, his carefree smile and the way his shirt was slightly unbuttoned and dishevelled.

"But, you know…?" Naruto trailed off, distracted, as he slowly realised where the other man was looking. A slow, knowing grin spread across his lips.

Sasuke straightened stiffly and coughed in embarrassment as he blinked away his daze and once again tried to keep up with their conversation.

"Huh, well, that's a real surprise," he laughed awkwardly, trying to ignore how the blond was now looking at him.

"I thought…" But Sasuke suddenly faltered, as Naruto slowly moved closer into him, their hips bumping lightly, and the brunet instantly feeling the scorching heat that seemed to emanate from the other man's body.

Naruto leaned down into him more, as his warm breath brushed over the brunet's sensitive ear. "I'd be lying if I didn't find him attractive…he's obviously quite good-looking, but there's just something about how…untouchable, you could say, he is…"

Sasuke jumped, his face visibly colouring as Naruto's words sunk in.

The blond found him attractive…but…why had he leaned in to whisper that into his ear? Was it possible that Naruto had figured out who he really was!?

The blond slowly continued his train of thought, unaware of Sasuke's inner turmoil as he stumbled through his words, "You see him making speeches on the news and at all those fancy social functions and he always looks so isolated – almost as if he's a …very lonely person…"

The brunet gasped in spite of himself, as if Naruto's words had physically left a mark across his face. He wasn't lonely! He was never that at all! He always had everything he needed! A family, countless lovers, copious amounts of money – and an elevated social position to boot!

With a startling revelation…Sasuke realised just how desperately he was trying to convince himself…

No, he was definitely not lonely…was he…?

It was then that Sasuke realised that the blond wasn't actually leaning into him, but more _falling _into him, the man's many drinks finally creating some effect. Frowning slightly at himself for becoming so flustered, the brunet pushed Naruto lightly away from him, his hands holding the blond upright while the other slowly gained his bearings.

"Maybe you'd better call it a night?" Sasuke murmured as the blond once again gazed thoughtfully into his eyes, his face drawing closer to the brunets.

"But…I've never seen him smile," Naruto murmured as he frowned in confusion, his hand once again moving to capture Sasuke's cheek. "I want to see him smile. I just know he'd be even more beautiful than he already is…"

Sasuke went to remove the blond's hand from his cheek, but paused, his own hand in turn resting over the blonds. "…You think that highly of him…even if you haven't met him?" How could Naruto feel all this for him without ever knowing him...was he truthfully that kind…?

"Yeah, ridiculous right?" The blond laughed quietly, his eyes still searching Sasuke's face confusedly. "But somehow I just know that if we could meet, we'd become great friends…I just really…want to see him happy."

Sasuke thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Never had he felt such uncontrollable desire for a single human being. This man...he had to keep him. He needed someone this passionate to live beside him. No matter the cost, he would work to make Naruto his.

"Hey…you sure we've never met?" Naruto murmured, "It's just your eyes, I'm sure I've seen them before, wher –"

Sasuke kissed him.

It was hot. It was everything Sasuke had been imagining it would be. Kissing Naruto was like kissing passion embodied, the blond's strong arms winding around his body to pull him close, the man's soft but firm lips, his searching tongue – awakening the most sensitive parts inside his mouth and more as he buried his hands into the man's unruly, untameable hair. He moaned in abandon as the blond dragged his fingers slowly down the Uchiha's back, his hands moving to cup the brunet's ass through his pants.

His breath coming in short pants, Sasuke pulled away, his hands sliding from the blond's hair and making their way down the man's chest. "Umm, would you…would you like to come back to my place?"

Naruto's face was flushed, but surprised as his hands slid upwards to rest back on the brunet's hips. "H-Home? With you? Ah, I mean…That is…"

Sasuke hoped the crushing disappointment didn't show on his face. "You don't want to?"

Was the man having doubts? Had he moved too fast?

Naruto shrugged as he avoided the brunet's eyes, "No, it's a little embarrassing, but…I've never done this before…I don't know how to…"

"You've never slept with a man??" Sasuke was nearly speechless, he couldn't help himself. He didn't know the blond's habits – who knew this was actually his first time in a gay club!

Naruto nodded, his smile lopsided as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke smiled as his desire for the other man seemed to grow tenfold. He reached down and laced his fingers with Naruto's and resolutely began leading the other man towards the exit.

"C'mon…I'll teach you then…"

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of Naruto's warm arms pulling him closer, a feeling not exactly unpleasant to experience when one has just woken up from a fantastic night of sex.

The brunet did on occasion have one night stands when the mood took him but never had he cuddled like this with any of his lovers. The thought of it had never appealed to him, but now… he could definitely see himself getting used to this every morning…

He moaned quietly and moved his hand that rested against the blond's chest. He wondered if the blond was fully awake yet.

How would Naruto react? Sasuke had to admit he was more than a little curious at how the blond would take it – that he had just _fucked _his boss all night in a drunken haze of uncontrolled passion.

He kept his eyes closed, his breathing regular as the blond finally groaned and sat up slightly, his arm pulling Sasuke's body closer still.

This would ultimately decide what would happen to them as a potential couple. Would Naruto wake him up to talk to him about it? Apologize possibly? Perhaps even scream? Sasuke could think of at least one occasion where a woman had woken up beside him screaming at the top of her lungs…God did he ever want to forget that!

Who knew he could invoke such terror in people?

Suddenly, Naruto's body against his stilled completely. Even the man's breathing had stopped. A deadly quiet hung in the air as Sasuke tried his best to continue feigning sleep, and yet Naruto didn't make a sound, or move to wake him.

This was it – the blond had realised exactly who was curled against his side.

Sasuke moaned again, just for good measure. Perhaps if the blond thought he was already waking up he'd bite the bullet and shake him awake.

"Shit. Oh, shit. Shit…shit, shit, shit…" The blond breathed over and over again as he released his grip from around Sasuke's waist and fumped back quietly into the pillows. Sasuke began to wonder how long the blond would just lie there swearing to himself….did he even realise what he was saying?

Was the guy really that scared to face him?

Sasuke decided to remain motionless as the blond finally stopped whispering profanities after a good ten minutes or so and began carefully easing himself out of the bed.

He could hear the blond gathering his things from around the room, then the front door thudding shut as the sound of the air-conditioning humming held the room once more.

* * *

Sasuke arrived in at work at a quarter past ten in the morning, his suit impeccable and his face showing no signs of his morning's predicament as he swept into his private offices, his assistant, Kakashi immediately appearing out of nowhere as per usual and summarising that morning's business reports.

"Shares for investment seven – five two three have risen by zero point zero two five percent, reaching a high of –"

But Sasuke wasn't listening, his mind was too preoccupied. He had to act while this turn of events was still fresh in the forefront of his mind.

"Never mind that this morning, Kakashi, I need you to send someone up to see me immediately." He intoned, his voice not exactly unfriendly but serious, as it should be when he was actually in his offices for the day. There were just some things that only the CEO could do, most of his work he could just have his officers directly under him take care of.

"Someone, sir?" Kakashi answered, his words slightly muffled by the cloth hospital mask covering his face that hid most of his features. Sasuke never asked, but just assumed the man was always ill, even if his voice never sounded like it.

"Yes, Uzumaki, Naruto – I want him in my private office in no more then fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir, I'll have that organised for you immediately."

That was one thing Sasuke really liked about working with someone like Kakashi, the man never asked unnecessary or intruding questions. Hell, Sasuke could order an elephant sent up to his office and Kakashi would have it organised without so much as an eyebrow raise.

Placing his briefcase down by the side of his desk, Sasuke moved over to wait for Naruto on one of the couches as he flicked his wrist and the cameras that obeyed his wordless commands activated and began pulling up security footage of the office buildings that had been captured previously last night.

"My apartment, main bedroom," he commanded quietly as the security database obeyed and jumped to a different building to where Sasuke lived at least ten blocks down from the offices and began playing pre-recorded footage of the night before.

He watched the minutes tick by as nothing happened, then gestured for the tape to be fast-forward, suddenly catching his breath and motioning for the recording to play as he watched himself and Naruto finally enter the room.

The sound was incredible. The brunet sat motionless as he watched himself work his way down to Naruto's erection and lap at it greedily, the blond in turn, moaned deliciously and buried his hands into Sasuke's thick, black hair.

He fast-forward again and he was riding Naruto with a look of utter abandon, the blond guiding him down with a strong grip on his hips. Never had he seen himself so lost in sex before, the remembered pleasure was already making him hard again as his breaths started unconsciously coming in short pants. He watched Naruto flip him onto his back and near violently start pounding into his willing flesh, the recorded moans echoing sensuously throughout Sasuke's office, just as Naruto erotically yelled out his name in the throes of his own release.

"Off." Sasuke managed to choke out as the recording immediately shut down and the screen went blank.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he'd begun watching the tape, but he really needed to clean himself up before Naruto arrived to see him.

This was definitely not good…here he was, panting hard and sweating out one of his best suits – all with a very noticeable and rather painful erection between his legs. There was no time to take care of it; he would just have to hope it went down in time.

He didn't have to wait long for his obvious arousal to deflate though, as once again, the problem that was his growing feelings for Naruto were a sobering thought and quickly took care of any lingering desires. Sasuke was a man of business and this…would require a fair amount of thinking through.

Naruto had been drunk, and he'd been rather shocked to find that Sasuke had been his partner last night, but it still remained to be proven if the blond would tell his co-workers about their night together or worse yet – tell the papers about it.

For most of his working career, Sasuke had been careful to avoid any kind of scandal involving his family name, but he'd never had a problem like this before…he'd never fallen for anyone before in his life like he'd fallen for Naruto.

His other lovers had always been people in the same social position as him so he'd never had to worry about scandal or nasty rumours – friends of his fathers or brothers and they had almost always been beautiful, but selfish women. Sasuke had never had much time for leisure to begin with, and he'd never fancied wasting it with a spoiled little heiress at his side…let alone marry one.

By hell, how would he explain this to his brother…he'd never hear the end of it.

A resounding knock echoed across the room as Sasuke rapidly dimmed the windows of the office and reached under the bar's counter to grab himself a glass. There was no way in hell he would be able to get through this without a stiff drink in hand.

He froze in place as Naruto entered the office hesitantly, his blond hair dimmed miserably in the room's darkness. He watched quietly as the man took in the office's sparing décor before hesitantly walking further into the room.

Sasuke took a quiet breath and grabbed a nearby bottle of whiskey opening it with a resounding 'pop'. He knew it was dark and that the blond wouldn't be able to see him yet, but the other man had already heard the liquid of the bottle pouring into Sasuke's glass and had hesitantly turned towards the bar.

"Ah…Mister Uchiha?"

As Sasuke drank from his glass slowly, letting the liquid slide warmly down his throat, he hoped that what he was about to do was the right decision.

Would Naruto get angry at being accused? Or would he be hurt?

…After all the things he had said about wanting to know Sasuke in the bar last night…would he really try to have a chance with him…even if the Uchiha himself proved that he was nothing but a cold, calculating bastard?

He stepped out of the shadows, his mind already set.

* * *

"Sasuke…?"

Why did the man have to call him by his first name!? Whoever said he could call him by his first name!? His resolve was breaking…every time his name fell from those perfect lips…

"Don't touch me!" He hissed out angrily, as he slapped the blond's concerned hand away from him. His heart was beating too fast…why couldn't the blond have just hated him!?

"Regardless of this incident, you can keep your position here, Uzumaki. I expect you to continue to maintain the high standards we enforce here." He knew his expression was back to normal by the answering look on Naruto's face.

He knew his voice couldn't be shaking.

"Thank-you very much for that, Sir," Naruto replied quietly and smiled genuinely, his eyes still betraying his sadness.

Sasuke needed to get away from the blond before his entire resolve crumbled from under him.

"Please excuse me, there are matters I must attend to."

And with a resounding slam of his office door, Sasuke slumped against it, his chin resting heavily against his heaving chest.

He'd faced countless hardships, making his way up through the world of business – endless propositions and meetings, trying to win his father's clients over as well as the new ones and that had all been terribly hard, but this… this was nothing compared to all of that.

Sasuke was certain he'd never had to do something so hard in his life.

Naruto had gotten angry, had immediately defended his innocence – had spoken the truth so honestly that it had made Sasuke's head spin, but instead of threatening the business man, or requesting money as so many had done before him; all the blond had requested…was the brunet himself.

He'd…hoped for a different ending.

He'd been so incredibly sincere.

But Sasuke knew he couldn't fall under the blond's sway yet! There was still too much at stake if the blond was just as good an actor as the Uchiha was himself!

He would wait a few months, watch what the blond did…see if the man ever requested anything of him, or sold his story to the press. Even though the blond had sworn he would never do a thing like that, Sasuke knew that actions spoke louder than words and all of it…was yet to be proven to him.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Sasuke found himself spending a rather considerable amount of time in front of the security monitors.

Easing the Uchiha's suspicions, Naruto was yet to tell any of his co-workers about what had really happened and had even managed to survive the brutal questioning of one girl the brunet vaguely remembered as being named Haruno, Sakura.

The blond had lied smoothly, claiming his performance had been slipping so much it had 'worried' Mister Uchiha, hence the reason for his call out. The pink-haired girl hadn't been too convinced but had let it slide as Naruto's desk phone had begun ringing.

Sasuke found himself increasingly drawn to the blond man the more he watched him, until, one day while sitting in his office looking over some paperwork, he had decided to listen in on one of Naruto's office presentations and had subconsciously started to touch himself.

It was probably one activity Sasuke never really bothered with. He'd always thought that if he was really in the mood for it, why touch himself when he could just find a person satisfactory enough to do it for him?

But he was unable to stop as he remembered that voice whispering next to his ear, those strong hands, now holding a sheaf of papers for the presentation caressing his heated skin, running down his chest and forcibly holding his hips.

As his hand roughly fumbled with the zipper on his pants, he hoarsely called out for the security camera to zoom in on Naruto's preoccupied face. He grasped his erection and began pumping, imagining the blond's hand there instead, and then the man's lips moving to take over as he pushed the rest of his pants out of the way.

It was at that moment, as Sasuke reached down with his free hand to press against his moist opening, his other hand wrapped strong around his cock that Naruto paused in his presentation and suddenly looked up at the security camera far above him. His eyes almost seemed to burn into Sasuke's – almost as if he was right there in the room watching and the brunet, jolted with surprise, arched into his own touch, his seed spilling across his pants.

It wasn't enough.

No matter how many times he pleasured himself to thoughts of the blond, it was nothing compared to that night they had spent together.

Sasuke was always left with his uncontrollable desire overpowering him.

* * *

It was morning once again and Sasuke had officially made up his mind.

"Get Uzumaki, Naruto up to see me."

Kakashi, who paced by his side as usual, easily keeping stride with the Uchiha merely nodded before pulling out a private mobile phone from within his suit coat.

"Right away, sir. I'll have him up to your private offices within ten minutes."

"Good, thank-you." Sasuke answered as the double doors to his main office were opened for him as he quickly moved inside.

It had been three weeks since they had last spoken and Sasuke didn't care if he was possibly jumping too quickly into this… He wanted to tell the blond the truth about that night – that he had actually been the one that had done the stalking…

Out of curiosity (and possibly force of habit) Sasuke motioned for the security camera system to activate and immediately navigated to Naruto's work space in sector three – four seven. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief.

Naruto was packing.

He watched on in cold silence as Naruto furiously taped up boxes of what Sasuke could only assume was his possessions and office equipment as a man the Uchiha vaguely recognised as the supervising manager stood over the blond, motioning slightly, but jerkily with his hands.

With a feeling of growing dread as he continued watching, Sasuke noted the manager taking a call which he realised must have been his very own request to see the blond. The manager then turned and informed said blond, only to witness the man almost instantly become angrier than Sasuke had ever seen before.

Naruto was furious; he spoke heatedly for a few moments more, before politely stepping around his still arguing manager and making his way quickly over towards the lifts.

A knock suddenly resounded across the room breaking into his stupor, as Sasuke vacantly called for whoever it was to enter. He felt like his brain had suddenly become encased in thick, black mud.

"Excuse me, Sir, but unfortunately, Mister Uzumaki has declined your invitation to meet, and as his supervising manager has just informed me, he has also handed in his resignation from the company as of today."

Sasuke remained silent, as Kakashi waited patiently in front of him.

"It seems he has been offered a more satisfactory position at a new company, and needs to start immediately. It is a shame, Sir, I understand he was quite a valuable asset to the company."

It took all of the brunet's self-control not to burst out laughing at his assistant's attempts to console him.

…Did he really look that distressed?

_**I have to go after him. **_

He had to make sure the blond understood. Had to…stop the blond leaving at all costs!

Without another moment's hesitation, Sasuke began striding towards his office doors.

"Ah…Sir?"

Ignoring Kakashi completely, the brunet made his way down the hall, past several closed glass doors and over to the employee's lifts.

There was one waiting immediately as he hastily punched in the button for ground level and watched, growing more and more frustrated as the lift's doors slid slowly shut.

"Ah! Sir, your bodyguards!"

Kakashi made a dash for the closing doors a moment too late as the doors finally shut completely and the lift began moving him rapidly downwards. The brunet lightly rested his head against the wooden panelling behind him, his eyes closed as he tried in vain to still his wildly beating heart.

Maybe, just maybe…the blond would still be in reception, halfway through the process of signing himself out permanently and Sasuke would be able to catch him just in time.

He would take the blond back up to his office, where they could talk and then, he could finally tell Naruto the truth.

Finally tell the blond that he was in love with him.

Hastily trying to keep his breathing under control, Sasuke clamped his mouth shut and inhaled through his nose as the lift finally came to a stop, the machine thankfully not having to pause for any other patrons along the way down. That was more than likely Kakashi's doing though, since the brunet didn't have his bodyguards with him, his assistant had probably 'locked' the lift Sasuke was travelling in, in order to prevent it stopping at other floors and acquiring possible breaches to the Uchiha's safety.

He stepped out quickly into the foyer, his eyes immediately beginning to search out any blond-haired people in the nearest vicinity.

Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Feeling slightly desperate, but still trying to maintain his calm, Sasuke quickly noted the woman at the reception desk's attention before he hastily moved over to her, his hands pressing flat against the desk.

"Did a blond man pass through here recently?" He barked, not caring if the girl looked startled at his odd, sudden questioning.

"Ah! No, Sir, I'm afraid I haven't noticed any blond men passing through here all morning."

His hands tightening into fists against the desk's surface, Sasuke loosened them before hastily making his retreat as it became more and more blindingly obvious that people in the building's entrance were beginning to notice his presence.

Not surprisingly, his lift was still there waiting for him, except now with the added bonus of one of Sasuke's bodyguards standing in the far corner of the small space, another bodyguard already moving to stop other people in entering the lift, as he tiredly pressed the button for the top floor where his main offices resided.

Why…Why would Naruto leave like this? Sasuke was seriously starting to feel incredibly bothered at how slow the lift was moving.

He hadn't done anything to warrant running the man out of his job! And there was no way in hell he was taking that line of bullshit – that the blond had actually found a better job, as fact!

Or…was it possible that Naruto had _sold _his story to the press – a scandalous story such as that and directly involving him, Sasuke knew it would pay out a fairly large (and comfortable) sum of money…

The lift had finally reached his floor as he hastily stepped out of it, intent on retreating to his office, the security guards already rushing ahead to open the doors.

But it had been three weeks already! Why would the blond suddenly decide to out him now – _if_ that was what he was doing!

Thumping down into his desk chair, Sasuke lightly rested his forehead against the hard, cool surface of the desk in front of him as his mind worked frantically, sorting through his own jumbled thoughts.

Something like this had just never happened to him before. He'd never felt this way about anyone and no matter how talented he was in the business world, no matter how well he made speeches and successfully organised his company – when it came to things such as personal relationships and sharing his true feelings, he was always left completely and utterly confused.

* * *

"Sir. With all due respect, one lost employee is not worth beginning a drinking problem over."

It had been just three days since Naruto had swiftly packed his belongings and resolutely left the company and Sasuke was still yet to have been informed of any 'gay' scandals involving his person in any written sense.

In fact, no paper, no magazine, or even any internet gossip blog sites had so much as published the Uchiha even making any noteworthy appearances, let alone something along the lines of 'shagging' one of his lowly _male _employees.

"Sir?"

And now, in his office once more, decidedly avoiding doing any sort of work, Sasuke Uchiha sat with drink in hand, his personal assistant, Kakashi mildly imploring him to put his third whiskey for the night, down. Instead of replying, Sasuke took a long drink as he continued staring out over the city, the faraway sounds of an ambulance' sirens and tooting of car horns floating up to meet him.

The brunet really didn't understand why Kakashi was so worried about him; the man had never expressed any kind of concern for the Uchiha's personal health before now and he definitely knew that outwardly he was still the same always professional business man that he had trained his whole life to become.

So what if he'd been a little shaken up lately? A little bit more _rash _with business than usual? And what was it anyone's problem that Sasuke had started to drink a little bit more…enthusiastically than usual?

"Sir, if Uzumaki's skills here really meant that much to you, why don't you call him and ask him to return? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to just simply match what his new employer is currently paying him."

Call him? _Call him?_

Why hadn't he ever thought of it sooner! But, would the blond even listen to him if he did happen to call? If he'd refused to speak directly to the brunet when leaving the company, what was to stop him from hanging up as soon as he realised who the speaker was??

"Kakashi, have Karin call Uzumaki immediately and arrange a meeting at the soonest possible date."

Kakashi completely unfazed at his boss' sudden request, quickly flipped out his personal mobile phone before speed-dialling Sasuke's personal secretary – Moriya, Karin.

"Right away, Sir. Good to know you've made a decision."

This was good, thought Sasuke as Kakashi informed Karin of his instructions. If everything went according to plan, he would have Naruto in his office by midday tomorrow and finally – _finally_, he'd be able to confess his feelings.

He would only have to wait a few more minutes as Karin successfully organized a meeting with the blond, his head falling backwards against the chair's head rest.

Kakashi's phone began to ring quietly just a few minutes later, as Sasuke sat up and rested his drink on his desk, giving the silver-haired man his utmost attention.

"Ah, Sir, there seems to have been some sort of problem involving that call you requested made out to Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sasuke frowned, immediately feeling himself grow irritated. "What?" He demanded bluntly.

"It seems that Mister Uzumaki has requested that you ring him personally, instead of going through Miss Moriya, as intended. It also appears that he was quite angered by this, and it would more than likely be a wise decision to call him back at a later date."

"Give me the phone," Sasuke ordered simply, as Kakashi silently nodded, his eyes noticeably crinkling up in a smile as he passed the Uchiha his own personal mobile; the device already programmed to dial Naruto's number.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Kakashi spoke in way of parting, as he promptly moved to leave the room, the double doors snapping closed behind him.

Sasuke gazed nervously down at the blond's number as he silently gathered his composure, and let the phone begin to call.

What would the blond sound like? Would he be expecting Sasuke to call now? Would he be angry? Surprised? Sasuke couldn't help but feel an intense moment of anticipation.

But as Naruto's number continued to ring repeatedly, it finally dawned on the brunet that he had been tricked. The blond had never planned on answering in the first place! Even now, the other man was probably watching television loudly in another room, ignoring the phone completely.

"Why, damn it! Why won't you pick up?" Sasuke grated out loudly, voicing his frustration as Naruto's phone continued to ring endlessly.

Did the blond really hate him that much? Who knew he couldn't ever stand this kind of rejection? How hard had he fallen...?

"Just…pick up already…" He murmured quietly, as Naruto's phone finally connected him to a message bank and Sasuke grudgingly ended the call.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting.

The Uchiha was once again watching his security camera system, only this time, he was watching the front entrance for once.

The camera managed to capture all of the building's ground floor entry and Sasuke knew that as soon as the blond arrived – if at all, he would know.

It was just one week after Naruto had left and Sasuke had finally thought of something that would definitely get a rise out of the other man for certain.

He'd docked the blond's final pay.

He didn't know how much the man's new job was paying him, or if he was financially well off for the moment, but for anyone working in the business world, no one would stand for working the hours and not exactly receiving what was owing to them.

He jolted out of his thoughts slightly as he once more focussed on the screen before him only to catch his breath as Naruto, in a business suit to boot walked unceremoniously into the building. Quite impressive that the blond had actually chosen to come see him about it…the man must've been really angry; also taking into consideration that he would have only received that letter a little under two hours ago.

He watched with growing nervousness as Naruto finally reached the reception desk and almost at once began shouting. It was obvious that he was being turned away; there wasn't a man alive that could just arrive at Sasuke's offices and demand to have an instant appointment with him.

But for Naruto, Sasuke knew he should make an exception.

Withdrawing his own personal phone from within one of the inner pockets of his suit, Sasuke dialled the buildings' internal inquiries number knowing that Ino, the reception personnel would have to answer the call.

"Hello this is reception, how may I help you today?"

"This is Mister Uchiha," Sasuke answered seriously, already expecting the girl's reaction.

"Oh! Sir, I wasn't – !"

He didn't have time for niceties this morning as he cut her apology short. "Is there a blond man anywhere in the entrance at this moment?" He enquired, even as he watched her shocked face look up at Naruto nervously. It was best if he didn't let the girl know that he was watching them through the building's security cameras.

"Ah! Yes, he's still here – "

"Please direct him up to the ninety-seventh floor to see me immediately, I have a cancellation in my schedule at the moment and have the time to meet him now."

By the tone of her voice, the girl was obviously confused. "Yes, I'll direct him up to see you straight away."

"Good, thank-you." Sasuke finished as Ino excused herself and once again turned back to the blond man in front of her.

Naruto actually didn't seem surprised in the slightest, although still obviously angry he accepted the receptionist's invitation to move up to the highest floor and marched over towards the lifts, glaring right up at Sasuke still watching through the security system.

"Off," he commanded as the program immediately shut down and the room visibly lightened once more.

It wouldn't be long now, thought Sasuke as he slowly moved over to stand by the windows, his hands fitting into his pockets.

This conversation between them would ultimately decide whether they could have a serious relationship together or not. Sasuke didn't want to let the blond go…he had to make it work somehow. No matter how angry Naruto was, he'd still tell the man the truth and maybe – just maybe they would work something out for the better.

As a knock finally came to his double doors from across the room, Sasuke composed himself and stood a little straighter, his heart still beating frantically.

The doors almost seemed to open in slow motion as Naruto Uzumaki once more entered the room, his expression furious, but his eyes noticeably sad as he took in the other man standing against the windows.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Sasuke murmured as Naruto's expression darkened.

Even if the blond hated him now – somehow Sasuke knew that they could finally begin here.

**- The End - **


	5. Extra Two: Big Spender!

**A/n – Thanks everyone again for the lovely reviews and faves, seriously I'm just overwhelmed by how much everyone has enjoyed this! **

**And thanks too for the little reminders to get my ass into gear! Just settled into my new job so things will continue to be a little crazy… **

**I hope you all enjoy this final extra! (:**

**Please note – Once again mature sexual content.**

**

* * *

**

**Extra Two – Big Spender!**

"Hey, Naruto? Did you buy a car?"

It was a Tuesday morning and Naruto had just arrived in for work, the lifts closing behind him as he made his way over to his office space. He had been in the process of booting up his computer when the question had frozen him in place, his heart already beating faster and his face hot with just the slightest touch of embarrassment.

After a short pause, Naruto came back to himself and turned in his chair to answer Sakura, his team leader who was standing behind him.

"Ah, no actually…I…sort of won the lottery the other day…down at Tadashi's on the corner," He smiled, hoping the lie didn't ring false. He had done _some_ research, just in case someone had noticed him being _chauffeur _driven to work and he'd miraculously discovered that Tadashi's Grocer store did weekly lotto draws for customers…

"Oh, wow! How lucky for you!" Replied Sakura as she practically squealed at him with delight. "It's such an expensive car too; I never knew Tadashi's gave out such extravagant prizes…"

Naruto gulped, quickly searching for a reasonable explanation. "Oh, no, I don't actually own the car! The prize was just that the company who owns it will drive me anywhere I want for a month or so…and since I have to work, well – " He laughed, "This is all they can drive me to!"

"I get it," Sakura nodded, still quite satisfied with Naruto's answer, "that makes more sense – considering how expensive those cars are to buy! But still, a great prize all the same."

She smiled once more before moving away between the cubicles, leaving Naruto somewhat exhausted and slightly out of breath.

He'd been dating Sasuke Uchiha, a world renowned figure in the business world, (not to mention his current boss) for over a month now and there were things that had started to concern the blond a little bit, especially said things his co-workers had started noticing…

It had started maybe a week after they had first decided to make their relationship official. Sasuke had insisted on taking him out shopping for new clothes.

"_Don't be ridiculous,"_ the brunet had answered when Naruto had tried to explain that it wasn't really necessary. _"Shouldn't I be allowed to buy some things for you?" _

Hardly able to argue with that, Naruto had given in but, the shops they had gone to hadn't even had price tags on their clothing items and the blond was just that little bit worried – especially when Sasuke kept buying him almost two of everything, mostly business suits and countless pairs of shoes.

"_Bill this to my account,"_ the brunet had intoned everywhere, his expression always serious and professional.

This was also about the same time that Naruto had started wondering just how well off the Uchiha was when it came to money…since the man himself also didn't seem to have to know the price for anything they were purchasing…

His co-workers had all noticed his new clothes which he had nearly stopped wearing altogether except only sporadically and never two days in a row. He tended only to wear one of the suits (despite Sasuke buying him several others) and only once a week, the other days opting to wear his own clothes so as not to arouse so many questions. This way he had managed to wave it off, explaining he had inherited some money from a distant relative and had lashed out with his spending for once, hence the new suits and shoes.

And then Sasuke had bought the car for him.

"_Sasuke, honestly, I really don't need my own car, I'm fine catching the train to work!" _

He hadn't backed down this time – there was no way in hell he'd be able to explain this sort of 'gift' to anyone without them figuring out what was really going on between the elite businessman and himself and he didn't need a – (what had Sasuke called it?) A '_Rols-roy's_ anyway! He was happier riding the train everywhere, and was more than certain that this '_Roll-roy'_ was definitely more expensive than any car he'd ever be able to afford in his entire lifetime.

"_Not just any car, Naruto, but one manufactured by Rolls-Royce. Just consider it an early birthday present then." _

"_My birthday's just been!" _He'd exclaimed in frustration, the Uchiha remaining unfazed.

He'd refused to take the car as a gift no matter what Sasuke said, but that hadn't stopped the stubborn man from sending it every morning to pick him up for work.

And it was completely noticeable! He would just have to start leaving his apartment earlier in the mornings to avoid the damn car's arrival…

Other than those two occasions, Sasuke had thankfully not bought anything else for the blond, for which Naruto was understandably relieved. There was no way he could buy Sasuke things of equal value to the clothes and car but had decided in payment that he would take the brunet out on the best dates the man had ever experienced.

Naruto had never dated another man before so he wasn't sure if taking Sasuke to similar places to what you would take a girl to would be okay, but the brunet never seemed to mind in the slightest. They had gone to the Zoo on several occasions; Sasuke being strangely drawn to the Panda Bears and the imported European Foxes. Sometimes they didn't have time to go out places, what with Sasuke's never-ending work schedule but he seemed content enough just to spend time with the blond; even grocery shopping had turned into an outing that Naruto looked forward to. The blond was reluctantly starting to think they were acting like they were newlyweds…

The last place they had visited was an amusement park which Naruto hadn't been so sure about until he had caught the light in Sasuke's eyes. He could hardly believe the man had never been to one in his entire life – even in his childhood, and had been completely awe-inspired by the size of the roller-coaster, clowns on two metre high wooden stilts and trivial things like fairy-floss on a stick, which Naruto had found kinda' cute.

As Sasuke pulled at some of the pink sugary fluff on his stick with a look near close to absolute wonder, Naruto looked around slowly, knowing that even though he couldn't see them, Sasuke's multitude of black-suited bodyguards were currently stationed all around them. He always tried to ignore the fact that while out in public like this they were never far from the elite businessman and his 'friend' as Naruto had been so aptly labelled.

There was also the minor little detail that Sasuke always had to hide his identity when out at places like this, today's disguise being a large blue bowler hat, very similar to the one that the brunet had worn when he'd first met Naruto. The large hat practically covered half of the man's face, but the accessory that Naruto thought was definitely the most hilarious part – Sasuke was also wearing a big fat bushy moustache.

"Oh, jeez…" The brunet mumbled quietly as some of the fairy floss became caught in said overly large moustache, creating a pink sticky mess that appeared near impossible to clean off. Naruto vaguely wondered what people with real moustaches did in situations like this.

"Come in here, I'll get it off for you," Naruto laughed, as he casually took the brunet's hand and led him straight into the nearest bathroom.

"Naruto, you shouldn't hold my hand remember, there's too many peop – What are you doing!"

Without hesitating (and luckily for him the bathroom was near empty of people) Naruto hastily pushed the stunned brunet into an empty cubicle and locked the door behind them.

"Shh, you want your bodyguards to find us?" Naruto whispered as he pressed Sasuke up against the cubicle wall and urgently moved his lips to the other man's still protesting mouth.

"Mmm! Stop Naruto, not in a place like this…" Sasuke moaned, his voice barely above a breathy whisper as the blond in turn became impatient and pulled the brunet's fake moustache clean off.

"Your guys will have a replacement one," Naruto answered instead, the taste of fairy floss on Sasuke's tongue driving him near crazy with desire. He'd wanted to touch the other man like this all day, what with Sasuke's innocent naivety when it came to amusement parks. Naruto would have to remember to take him more often, just to see those new childlike and wondrous expressions of his.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's momentary lack of resistance, Naruto had moved his lips to the soft skin of the brunet's neck, sucking gently on all of the man's most sensitive spots. Within seconds Sasuke's supple body was putty in his hands as the Uchiha tried to stifle his own moans of pleasure, Naruto's skilful fingers already reaching underneath his boxers.

"Mm! N-Naruto…ngh!"

It was a day out together Naruto was sure he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon and remembering it always made a boring day at work go much, much faster.

Work had been hectic lately, and Naruto hadn't been able to see Sasuke in over a week, but finally they'd both managed to find time spare and had agreed to spend the evening together. Naruto was nearly over the moon just thinking about cooking the beautiful Uchiha a homemade dinner.

He'd just woken up for the morning and hadn't even showered yet as he made his way down his apartment building's hallway to grab the mail and to also meet with his landlady to pay the week's rent.

The rent was fairly reasonable for a place so close to the central part of Tokyo and the landlady never minded if on the off chance he was a bit late with it. The blond liked to think of himself as a pretty dependable guy and hated making anyone wait for anything that he owed them. That's why, if he could manage it, he always ended up paying her a day earlier then necessary.

He took the stairs down to the ground floor and knocked quietly on her apartment door. He didn't have long to wait as the door was immediately swung open for him.

"Good morning, Kurenai," he greeted as the older woman smiled gently and gestured him into her apartment.

"Morning, Naruto, I didn't expect to see you this morning to tell you the truth! Did you want any coffee?" Kurenai moved away from him and held up a pot of freshly made coffee as she began pouring herself a generous amount into a large white mug.

"No, I'm good, you didn't expect to see me? What about the rent money?" He answered as the heavily pregnant woman before him began eagerly sipping at her hot drink. "Should you be drinking that…?" He inquired nervously as he vaguely remembered reading somewhere that having caffeine while pregnant was heavily discouraged.

"Oh, don't worry it's decaf," she replied flippantly before continuing, her voice suddenly growing excited, "But seriously now, Naruto, did you win the lottery or something? I was so surprised to receive that cheque! Honestly, Asuma and I are over the moon. We can finally have that holiday we've been planning for years and I can buy a nice new cot for the baby," she finished happily as Naruto stood dumbfounded, clearly not understanding what she was saying.

What the hell was she talking about!

"Umm...A cheque came you say?" Naruto had a bad feeling about this as he suddenly remembered a conversation he had recently had with Sasuke…

The Uchiha had been insisting that Naruto move somewhere nicer, or if he so chose into Sasuke's own private apartment. Sure Naruto thought it'd be great to live together but how much suspicion would arise because of it? Not to mention the blond's sense of pride at not being able to pay for his own place anymore! He had insisted he was fine with his current apartment and now he realised the brunet really **had** given up all too easily. He should've known!

"Yes, a cheque from you! For the years rent paid in full," Kurenai beamed as one hand lazily cupped her swollen stomach, "I can't thank you enough, it's just so generous of you, especially with the baby on its way, things will just be so much easier."

_A year's rent? Did she really just say a year's rent? _

"Don't…Don't mention it Kurenai, think of it as an early baby present." Naruto grated out as normally as he could. It would just create further problems if he denied ever knowing about the cheque.

"I won't Naruto, don't worry. I know it can get troublesome when a lot of people know you've won the lottery." Kurenai answered, still smiling as she drained the last dregs of coffee from her mug.

Naruto just grinned harder, not willing to answer her. Sure, he had kind of won the lottery in a way…but at the moment it was looking more and more like it was becoming a problem.

He had to speak with Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto arrived into work almost ten minutes late, his tie rumpled and his hair unruly as ever as he angrily made his way to his office space, his frustration and worry clearly evident on his face.

After leaving Kurenai's apartment and collecting his mail, he'd found another surprise waiting for him that Sasuke had forgotten mentioning. He'd gotten a pay-rise and not just any pay-rise – his weekly amount had more than tripled. Naruto was sure he'd never seen so many zeros on a pay cheque in his entire life.

He 'fwumped' down into his office chair heavily as he immediately stabbed the on button on his computer and warily looked around the office for any sign of his team leader Sakura. There was no way she'd let him come in late and not be angry about it, but honestly Naruto was not in the mood to argue with anyone but Sasuke. The day could not end fast enough in his opinion. They seriously needed to talk about Sasuke's over-frivolous spending on him.

The Uchiha really needed to understand that he didn't need to buy Naruto's love!

"What time do you call this, Naruto! You're late again!"

Naruto sighed loudly as he let his head thump into his computer's keyboard, Sakura standing over him looking like some unleashed demon from hell. He'd only been ten minutes late! Ten friggin' minutes!

"C'mon! Let's hear your excuse!"

It was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto got off work at a quarter to six and immediately dodged round the Rolls-Royce waiting for him and headed down the street to Tadashi's Grocers to grab some ingredients for dinner.

Luckily the day hadn't turned out as bad as he'd thought it would and he'd managed to cool his head about Sasuke and properly prepare some kind of way of bringing up the brunet's obvious obsession with over-indulging him.

He picked out some fresh beef steaks as well as several different kinds of vegetables, perfect for Korean Barbecue, a dish the blond was sure the Uchiha probably hadn't tried yet and would most definitely love. The meat was expensive but it wasn't like Naruto couldn't afford it, what with his current salary (here the blond sighed heavily) being insanely out of the ordinary, he figured just this once he'd splash out a little – besides, the food was primarily for Sasuke anyway!

Grabbing a few other items for a quick dessert, Naruto took a taxi down to Sasuke's apartment (so that the meat wouldn't become warm) and let himself in using the swipe key card the brunet had given him some weeks before.

The lights of the apartment were already on which Naruto thought strange, seeming as they only turned on with voice command, something he'd only just gotten used to and usually always turned off when the apartment was unoccupied. Sasuke had already emailed that morning, letting him know that he'd be working a little late and would only be home around six-thirty, so unless the Uchiha was home fifteen minutes early, there really shouldn't have been anyone else in there.

"I'm home," Naruto called anyway, just in case Sasuke was indeed home and hastily took off his shoes and suit jacket before heading towards the dining room, his grocery bags in hand.

There was no answer, but Naruto suddenly heard the subtle chinking of cutlery against china, coming from inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're not eating yet are you? I said I'd cook tonight! Don't go ruining your appetite."

He couldn't see inside the other room yet, as he hung his coat on one of the dining-room chairs, and once again grabbed up his grocery bags, making his way around the corner and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Too tired to talk…?"

As Naruto entered the kitchen he knew immediately that he had been right – someone was eating in there.

But it definitely wasn't Sasuke.

He stopped in the doorway, trailing off uselessly as he took in the tall man standing before him. The man was wearing full business attire, a black suit with a dark blue silk tie, his hair, obviously long was tied back in a ponytail with the bangs falling smoothly around his face as he in turn stood eating from a bowl in hand that the blond could vaguely make out was full of breakfast cereal. Naruto couldn't deny that the man really did resemble Sasuke a lot, but much older. They even had the same expressions, except this man had an almost dangerous glint to his eyes as he stared at the blond expressionlessly.

They stood silent for a few moments, the older man not appearing bothered by Naruto's sudden appearance in the slightest as he slowly chewed the mouthful of cereal he was finishing and immediately lifted another back up to his mouth.

Naruto knew there definitely had to be more to it, but why for the love of God was the man eating cereal…?

"Umm…Hi…?" He inquired quietly, not really expecting an answer seeming as the man was yet to actually say anything or acknowledge him in any way besides staring.

"Hi." The man answered almost immediately as his eyebrows lifted up and into his hairline, his mouth now curving into a smirk even though he was still chewing a mouthful of cereal.

Now Naruto was definitely a bit freaked out.

Here he was, standing in his boyfriend's kitchen completely motionless with another man that he could only fathom was perhaps a sibling of said boyfriend, and that was now currently eyeing him like he was some kind of delicious and forbidden fruit.

He felt himself shiver despite the room being fairly warm. Man! Did this guy have some bedroom eyes or what!

"And who might you be, hmm?" The man suddenly enquired, his eyes still holding some sort of bright glint to them.

"Oh! I'm a friend of Sasuke's – Uzumaki, Naruto," Naruto answered hastily, quickly making do with a short bow in the other man's direction.

"Uchiha, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," the man replied as he in turn inclined his head towards Naruto, his hands still fully occupied with his slowly emptying bowl of cereal.

"Sasuke isn't home yet obviously, so you have your own key then…Naruto, was it?" Itachi asked lightly, his tone far more easy going than what the blond was expecting.

It went without saying that this guy already knew he was more than just Sasuke's 'friend'.

"Ah, yes," He answered, coughing a little as he turned away from Itachi and began unpacking his groceries onto one of the kitchen counters. "It's just easier that way, you know? I always get off work a little earlier than him."

"Wow," Itachi whistled, "you must be a very special friend then. I've never known my brother to give out his apartment keys to anyone, not even to me."

Naruto froze. What kind of game was this guy playing?

He began searching in the cupboards around him pulling out a chopping board and knife.

"If you don't have a key then, how'd you get in?" He replied instead, avoiding the man's obvious jab at him altogether as he found an apron in a drawer and hastily tied it around his waist, effectively protecting his suit pants and shirt.

There was no point in not starting dinner just because this guy was psychologically trying to abuse him, and he was pretty sure that was what the older brother was trying to do.

"So where do you work, Naruto? Must be somewhere quite exceptional for you to afford that Giorgio Armani suit you're wearing there…?" Itachi noted idly, as he pressed the tip of his spoon to his smirking lips.

_Holy shit, he's definitely fucking with me! Does he just want me to come out with it or something!_

"Oh what? This suit is Armani? It was a gift, so I really had no idea," he laughed loudly, hoping that his voice still sounded normal. He had no friggin' idea when it came to labels so technically he hadn't lied!

He busied himself slicing a carrot into thin pieces ready for grilling as he prepared himself for the older Uchiha's next line of attack. Would it be his new shoes? Also being another gift from Sasuke or maybe there was still a hickey on his neck! God, he hoped there wasn't!

"Oho, how generous a gift! Your naivety must be a part of your charm then."

The Uchiha went back to eating his cereal calmly as Naruto's chopping of the carrot became a little bit more jagged and sporadic. That one had definitely hit home. It wasn't like he wanted Sasuke spending so much on him – it wasn't like that was the reason why he loved him!

"If you don't mind me saying, Mister Uchiha, but does my presence here bother you?" He didn't look up to gauge the other man's reaction as he continued to focus on chopping the now partially butchered carrot. He would just cut to the chase then, it was obvious Itachi knew more about his and Sasuke's relationship then he was letting on.

"You're not doing that right you know? You'll damage your wrist if you keep using the knife like that."

Before Naruto had time to react, before he even had time to notice that the Uchiha had moved at all, Itachi had his body pressed close to the blond's back, his hands coming down to lean on each side of him, trapping the much smaller man against the kitchen counter, his right hand now sliding slowly down Naruto's wrist, grasping the hand still holding the knife.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," Itachi whispered into his ear as Naruto froze up in shock, the older man now guiding his hand in correctly chopping the carrot. "But please, call me Itachi."

"What – what are you doing?" Naruto finally managed to choke out as Itachi helped his fingers release his grip on the knife before sliding his cold hand up the blond's throat, cupping his chin and guiding his face upwards.

"I can buy you suits too you know, Naruto, if that's what you want?" Itachi whispered against his ear, making him shiver in horror as his body finally started fighting to get away. "Why don't you pick me over Sasuke instead?"

"Alright Itachi, cool it – let the guy go already."

Naruto in the process of elbowing Itachi in the ribs finally felt the man release him as Sasuke stepped into the kitchen, his expression livid at finding the situation now currently before him.

Itachi laughed and stepped back from the now hyperventilating blond, his hands waving lazily in front of him as he grinned wickedly. "My bad, my bad. Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Sasuke moved further into the kitchen and plonked his briefcase and a bottle of red wine onto the kitchen counter as he glared angrily at the older Uchiha.

"I'm certain you understand that Naruto and I are dating, so stop messing with him," he practically deadpanned as the older brother went back to his bowl of cereal and Naruto regained his bearings, his face now turning a nasty shade of grey. "What are you doing here anyway, Itachi?" The younger Uchiha squeezed at Naruto's wrist lightly, implying a silent greeting as he still faced off with his brother.

"Oh, you know, I'm here and there – I honestly just popped by for your cereal." Itachi smiled pleasantly as he drained the milk from his bowl, and then set it down in the sink. "Well, I should be on my way. It was nice seeing you Sasuke…"

He turned and winked at Naruto. "It was nice meeting you too, Naruto…"

Sasuke sighed as he tugged at his brother's sleeve and pushed him out of the kitchen towards the entryway. "Just go already, I'll talk to you later."

Naruto confusedly tried to go back to chopping the carrots, as Sasuke re-entered the kitchen, his smile apologetic, he moved forward to cup the blond's cheek. "Sorry about all that," he murmured as he kissed Naruto's lips lightly.

"Is he always that full on?" Naruto questioned as he decidedly poured himself a glass of water, Sasuke moving over to continue chopping up the vegetables.

"Don't worry about it, he just likes fucking with people – especially when they are involved with me." The brunet replied nonchalantly as he placed the carrot slices into a bowl.

"What, he's done that sort of crap before!" Naruto yelled, "I seriously thought he was coming onto me!"

"Well, believe it or not he's actually 100%, completely and utterly straight (Naruto couldn't believe it,) but there isn't really a limit as to how far he's willing to go," Sasuke answered, as he began slicing up a nearby turnip, "Only a few months back I was having a business meeting with some new clients I was considering that Itachi hadn't liked beforehand, when all of a sudden, he bursts into the room wearing a bright purple wig and flowery dress, his face all painted up like a dolls, yelling at the top of his lungs (here Sasuke struck a pose and waved the knife in the air) – _"Sasuke! Did you forget we've got rehearsal for the upcoming drag show festival! What are you doing just sitting there!"_ and then just as suddenly ran back out, leaving everyone in the room speechless. Needless to say, I didn't make the business deal after that…God I had to pay so many people out just to keep them quiet about it."

Honestly, Naruto was just speechless. What kind of wack job was this older brother?

"Umm….I see…"

"Seriously don't worry yourself about it, Naruto, from what I heard when I came in, he was just testing the waters to see if you were with me for me or just for my 'added benefits'."

Not realising that Naruto had stopped dead, Sasuke finished slicing the turnip and busied himself filling another bowl with the vegetable pieces before placing it down beside the bowl filled with sliced carrot.

"Ah, by the way Naruto, what are you making? Was I supposed to slice that up?" The Uchiha laughed as he finally turned towards the blond, immediately catching sight of the other man's serious expression. He fell silent, a slight frown marring his features.

Naruto quickly cut straight to the point, not wanting to drag out anything unnecessary. "You paid for my rent didn't you? And…gave me a pay-rise, right?"

Sasuke frowned for a few moments more; his cheeks slightly flushed before he reached for the nearest bunch of vegetables and began washing them. His expression changed to one of nonchalance; his tone of voice nonplussed, "Yeah, what of it? Haven't the payments gone through yet?"

Naruto laughed in spite of himself as he quickly moved to take the bunch of Bok-choi from Sasuke's hands, turning the other man towards him and pressing him lightly into the kitchen counter.

Without giving the Uchiha a moment of warning, Naruto captured the man's lips, and moved in closer as his hands slowly slid up and into Sasuke's hair, an intimate caress he knew the brunet loved.

Sasuke relaxed almost immediately, his hands in turn moving up to grip onto Naruto's kitchen apron as the blond deepened the kiss, leaving the Uchiha completely and utterly breathless.

They broke apart slowly, their lips lingering centimetres apart as the only sound permeating the hushed silence was their quiet gasps of breath, their hands still tightly holding onto one another.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto whispered onto the other man's lips as his hands slowly smoothed down the brunet's soft cheeks. Sasuke didn't answer, but instead pressed his body against Naruto's, preparing dinner obviously forgotten as he moved in once again for another kiss. The blond pressed a finger to Sasuke's lips, reluctantly stopping him from moving closer as he spoke quietly, obviously hesitant in breaking such a beautiful moment between them.

"I don't need all this…luxury from you – you don't need to pay my rent or give me a pay-rise, I don't need them – I don't even want them." Naruto murmured, as his fingers smoothed slow circles against Sasuke's temples. "I'm not with you for your 'benefits', I'm with you because I'm in love with you, okay?" He continued as Sasuke's eyes grew wide, his hands now loosely holding onto Naruto's waist.

"Even if you suddenly lost everything tomorrow and became one of the poorest guys I know, I'd still be in love with you," He said reassuringly as Sasuke still remained silent, "So…So you don't need to buy me all this stuff, okay?"

"But…" Sasuke finally managed, his hands tightening on Naruto's hips, as his expression became troubled. "I…I know you love me. But I've never felt like this before…" He moved forward suddenly, burying his face in the blond's neck, his arms now holding the other man tightly. "How can I make you feel like you're special to me if I can't buy you things?"

Naruto felt his ears growing warm as he hugged the brunet back tightly, his hands lazily trailing up the other man's spine.

Sasuke moved backwards slightly till his face was once more inches away from Naruto's, his lips slowly moving in closer. "You're special to me, Naruto…" He whispered as he teasingly pressed his lips to the blonds, "How else can I express how much I love you?"

Naruto was lost. He didn't really know if Sasuke expected a verbal answer or if his now obvious erection pressing against the other man was answer enough as he moved forward, his lips almost devouring the brunet's as he pressed him back against the kitchen counter.

The brunet responded immediately as he once more moved to wrap his arms tightly around Naruto's broad shoulders, his answering desire already straining at the fabric of his pants.

The blond vaguely remembered from some obscure part of his mind that they were both supposed to be preparing dinner but as his lips moved slowly down Sasuke's beautiful neck, the brunet panting quietly into his hair, that he didn't really mind if they just ate later…

"You don't mind if we just eat later, right?" He asked anyway, his lips close to Sasuke's ear.

"What?" The brunet answered between breaths, his eyes completely unfocussed.

Naruto laughed instead of explaining as his hands slid under the Uchiha's thighs and lifted the other man up onto the kitchen counter, his arm sweeping several kitchen utensils hurriedly out of the way.

"Never mind," he murmured instead as he slowly began sucking on Sasuke's soft earlobe, his hands now busy unbuttoning the other man's pants.

"N-Naruto…I want to touch you too," Sasuke panted quietly as Naruto's warm hand finally wrapped firmly around him, a sharp gasp forced from his parted lips.

"Just relax," the blond answered instead as he pulled Sasuke's hard erection from the confines of his pants, his thumb gliding slowly over its glistening tip.

_"Nnn – Ah!" _Sasuke threw his head back in abandon, completely unaware of the blond slowly sliding him forward on the bench, his legs being spread further apart.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Sasuke," Naruto whispered breathlessly as he bent down, half leaning on the bench top and licked a long trail along the length of Sasuke's cock, his right hand running teasingly up the brunet's still clothed thigh.

With a loud moan rich with longing desire, Sasuke fell back completely, his head creating a resounding 'thud' as his hands immediately twisted into Naruto's beautiful blond hair, the other man starting a promising rhythm, his warm, wet mouth sucking hard and long at the tip before sliding slowly all the way back down…

"_So…good…" _Sasuke gasped out, his body already slipping over the edge, his hips shallowly thrusting into Naruto's skilful mouth.

The blond in turn stopped stroking the Uchiha's thigh and while still bringing Sasuke to his completion quickly fumbled with the brunet's loose pants. He pulled them down roughly, his fingers seeking the man's warm skin as with one sharp movement he pressed hard against Sasuke's opening through the thin barrier of his underwear, the extra stimulation making the man cry out in surprise as he arched upwards, his hands still gripping tightly at Naruto's hair.

"_Na – ruto!" _

Warm liquid filled Naruto's mouth as he continued to suck Sasuke dry, his fingers pressing ever deeper into the beautiful man's tight heat.

As he swallowed every last drop of Sasuke's satisfaction, his lips pressing a lingering kiss against the soft smooth skin of Sasuke's lower stomach, Naruto knew that he would keep this man forever – that no one else would ever satisfy him like this…even when it was just him giving all the pleasure.

Sasuke sat up shakily, his cheeks heavily flushed and his eyes still half-mast as he reached for Naruto's obvious need, intent on returning the favour.

"Later," Naruto murmured instead, his hands grabbing Sasuke's arms and wrapping them warmly around his own neck as he once again claimed Sasuke's lips, their tongues tangling passionately together; their heart's both beating the same frantic pace…

* * *

Sasuke was waiting.

Only a few weeks had passed since Naruto's passionate declaration of needing nothing but his undying love and affection and the Uchiha had purposely refrained from buying the blond so much as a pair of boring old business socks.

That is, until now.

He had _finally_ thought up the ultimate plan.

It was a cool Autumn afternoon and the sun was setting beautifully behind him, but he paid it no mind as he sat comfortably at his large mahogany office desk, his hands calmly folded in front of him as he watched the 7'o'clock news report, silently waiting for the adjoining program to begin.

"_And now Ladies and Gentlemen – the moment you've all been waiting for!" _Announced the television host as the studio crowd behind him began to cheer, _"Who will be tonight's lucky winner of our incredible forty-two million dollar jack-pot!"_

Sasuke sat a little straighter in his chair in anticipation. Even though he already knew who the winner was, he still felt slightly irritated for some reason.

Kakashi, his personal assistant snorted beside him, obviously trying to conceal his amusement which briefly drew the Uchiha's attention a split second long enough for him to shoot a heated glare in the aforementioned man's direction.

"Leaving," the tall man chimed happily as Sasuke quickly noted that the television host had begun drawing large numbered balls from an even larger barrel.

"_4…6…23…45…16…27…32…and…28! That's it everyone! Check your tickets – Good luck and Good Night!" _

Sasuke sighed heavily, knowing that his plan had gone off without a hitch. Any moment now Naruto would be ringing him…

As if on cue, his personal cell phone within his inner suit pocket began vibrating, his fingers already reaching for it knowing that it could only be his beautiful blond letting him know that he'd just won forty-two million dollars in a nationwide jack-pot.

Who knew lotteries were so easy to rig…?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately frowned, not expecting Itachi to be the one calling him.

"I just won forty-two million dollars in a nationwide lottery draw." His older brother deadpanned as his hands' grip on the phone tightened dangerously.

"Coincidentally, Naruto gave me this ticket – told me he'd gotten it in the mail and didn't want it."

Sasuke could hear the phone's sides beginning to crack beneath his fingers.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

The younger Uchiha was speechless for a few moments before he managed to clear his throat.

"There's been a mistake." He choked out roughly, but Itachi didn't give him any more of a chance to explain himself.

"Ah! Sorry Little Brother! I won't be returning it – seeming as this was a 'rig-free' nationwide Lottery draw I won and all. You know you're not supposed to do these things, why do I even bother keeping your name out of the headlines?" He finished, feigning exasperation as he in turn hung up the phone.

Sasuke was left listening to the dial-tone, his face the very picture of disbelief.

His phone began vibrating silently in his hand once again as he numbly lifted it back up to his ear, his thumb jerkily hitting the 'accept call' button.

"Nice try, Sasuke," Naruto laughed good humouredly in his ear as the tension all but seemed to melt from his shoulders at the sound of the blond's happy disposition.

"How about I take you out to dinner then?" He asked tiredly as the blond accepted and they began planning a time to meet.

_Oh well, _thought Sasuke, _there was always a next time._

_** - The End - **_


End file.
